Odio irracional, Amor incondicional
by Viola Fujino Shizuru
Summary: ¿Del odio al amor hay un paso?... Eso dicen; ¿Qué tan largo deberá ser ese paso? Natsuki y Shizuru son forzadas a convivir y trabajar juntas luego de un infortunado suceso donde no pueden caerse nada bien. La apariencia, reputación y su estatus lo es todo para la caprichosa Shizuru, y su trabajo y ser la número ante todo es la meta de Natsuki... No puede terminar bien... ¿O sí?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Del odio al amor NO hay un paso**

**Edificio Principal / Constructora Suzushiro.**

**La inauguración de un enorme complejo de apartamentos privados en el centro de Tokio, cercanos a la universidad, era el motivo de una enorme celebración para el Alcalde, senadores, políticos, inversionistas y compradores adinerados. Haruka Suzushiro estaba al frente de la reunión junto con su esposa, Yukino Kikukawa, la hija de un senador muy conocido e invitado especial de la reunión.**

**Mientras todos los invitados pasaban y se acomodaban, al frente de la celebración un indigente cubierto por una gabardina cochina y un gorro sucio, ambos de color marrón, se sentaba en una banca pública con los brazos cruzados en su regazo.**

-Verificación del objetivo, aun no entro ¿Me copias, Mamá Pato?

-_¿Por qué jodidos yo soy la Mamá Pato?_

-Nos quedamos sin apodos- **Contestó mientras ocultaba mejor el teléfono tras el cuello de la gabardina **–La veo, veo a Haruka Suzushiro…

-_¿Puedes entrar?_

-Jejeje… ¿Qué si puedo entrar?

**Una sonrisa de cristal y un par de ojos verde esmeralda asomaron a través de la desgastada y cochina gabardina. Se puso en pie, agarró un periódico tubular bajo su brazo y cruzó la calle en dirección a la recepción, donde por supuesto fue detenida.**

-Lo lamento, es una celebración privada, no puede pasar

-Oh, pero traigo invitación

-¿La tiene?- **El hombre la miró sorprendido tratando de distinguir sus facciones**

**La mujer enseñó el periódico, a través del rollo un efímero gas color marrón saltó a la cara del hombre, quien desmayado cayó sobre la chica, la cual lo recostó tras un matero enorme donde no fue visto por nadie. Al mismo tiempo que lo dejó se sacó la gabardina y el gorro develando la identidad de una preciosa joven de proporcionadas curvas, cabello negro azul y piel blanca como la nieve. Vestía un elegante vestido azul con un fajón blanco en la cintura.**

-Entré… ¿Me copias, Mamá Pato?

-_Tenemos que cambiar de código de identificación, Natsuki_

-Lo olvidaba ¿Quién me nombró cachorro azul en primer lugar?

-_¿Ya tienes vista a Haruka Suzushiro?_

-Lejos- **Contestó ocultando el teléfono bajo el fajón **-¿Necesitas más proximidad?

-_Más cerca, ve y salúdala_

-Entendido- **Natsuki puso un audífono discreto de audio en su oreja izquierda**

**Caminó zigzagueando entre los invitados y pasó hasta alcanzar el círculo de charlas de la mencionada Haruka Suzushiro; una rubia alta, de pechos grandes y una presencia resonante; a su lado la pequeña y delicada Yukino sonreía y saludaba, sin mencionar que corregía sus errores en el uso gramatical conversacional de su burdo japonés. **

**Natsuki se ubicó cerca de la mesa de aperitivos y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.**

-Pues no, no me quejo, después de este contrato no debería ser difícil salir al mercado europeo y darles una buena presión

-Impresión, Haruka-chan- **Le dijo Yukino sonriéndole**

-Arigato, linda- **Haruka le sonrió estrechando su brazo **–Pero bueno, no todo tiene que ver conmigo ¿Kanzaki tu adónde vas después de ganar la demanda federal por el caso de la familia de senadores de las noticias?

-Vamos, vamos Haruka-san- **Contestó con voz amable un alto y apuesto joven de cabello negro **–Ha sido un desenlace desafortunado para un escándalo político, pero de otro modo mi carrera como abogado despegó exitosamente, así que gracias por preguntar

-Jajaja para qué están los amigos ¿No?

-Pero bueno, es la primera vez en 3 años que nos reunimos ¿Qué tal nos cuentas sobre ti, Shizuru-san?

-Ara, Reito-san, creí que esta reunión era para Haruka-san- **Le respondió una melodiosa voz femenina**

**Natsuki se aproximó más a la escena al percibir ese melodioso acento de Kioto resonar en la conversación.**

-Pero bueno ¿Vas a decirnos o no?- **Insistió Haruka**

-Bueno, me he colocado en un empleo temporal como maestra sustituta en la Universidad; Ciencias políticas y contabilidad, pero me parece que no planeo quedarme y vivir de eso siempre, así que viajaré muy pronto a Escocia a negociar con unos contribuyentes al negocio familiar

-Impresionante, como se esperaba de ti- **El joven de cabello negro soltó dos aplausos amistosos**

**Natsuki se alejó de la escena a un lugar más privado cerca del baño de damas; allí sacó una cartera que llevaba consigo, y dentro de ella había cosméticos, base fácil y un brillo. Natsuki miró los objetos completamente extrañada y sin saber cómo utilizarlos.**

-… Mamá Pato ¿Qué coño es esta cosa con forma de tampón aplanado?

-_¡Una polvera, baka! Debes empolvarte la nariz con eso_

-¡Sabes que soy alérgica!

-_¡Solo disimula!_

**Natsuki miró el objeto desde todos los ángulos y suspiró; realmente no sabía cómo debía usarlo… Pero el momento de descubrirlo bajo presión llegaría.**

-_Jejeje volveré muy pronto, iré a empolvarme la nariz_

**Natsuki miró en todas direcciones, desorientada, alterada, con la polvera en la mano y sujetando la cartera entre sus rodillas como toda una chiquilla jugando a maquillarse por vez primera. Entró al baño a toda velocidad dejando atrás la polvera sobre el mesón del lavabo.**

**Permaneció en silencio. Se asomó por un lado de la puerta y le echó un ojo a la mujer que entraba; según la voz con la que alegremente tarareaba una canción, era la joven con quien hablaba Haruka Suzushiro antes. Alta, con una figura celestial, cabello castaño largo hasta el final de la espalda, ojos escarlatas reflejados en el espejo en el que ansiosamente miraba la caída del vestido sobre su prominente pecho amplio. Una sonrisa angelical cubría sus labios.**

-Me parece que olvidaste tu maquillaje antes de esconderte a verme

"_**¿Cómo me descubrió?"**_

**Natsuki salió del cubículo, roja pero con la espalda recta, seriamente se aclaró la garganta y pasó junto a ella, recibió la polvera y volvió a verse en el espejo.**

-Ese color… creo que no es el tuyo, si puedo decir

-Pues este elegí… -**Contestó Natsuki secamente**

-Vale, vale- **Sonrió la castaña **-¿Por qué tratas de acaparar la atención del evento, espía?

-¡¿Nani?!

-_Estado de alerta, estado de alerta ¡Evacúen el domo!_

**Natsuki alzó la cabeza. Todas las personas salían a gran velocidad del domo de presentación. Mientras Natsuki intentaba hacer paso a su vista, la joven castaña permaneció de pie sonriendo y de brazos cruzados.**

-Saber cómo colarse en una fiesta es un talento, pero hacer tu trabajo sin que otro agente te descubra, eso es ser espía…

-¡Y tú qué sabes de eso!- **Encolerizó Natsuki**

**La peli azul sacó un arma oculta tras su pierna izquierda bajo su vestido, se apresuró a salir solo para encontrarse con un grupo privado de militares evacuando la sala, divisó uno hasta el fondo del domo sacándole una pieza rectangular a Haruka de su vestido y retirándose a toda velocidad.**

**Mientras Natsuki miraba la escena, la joven pasó al lado suyo, sonriendo. Fue recibida con un saludo militar por aquellos que evacuaban a los civiles y aquella pieza rectangular le fue entregada.**

-Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino Viola; recuérdalo _Silver Wolf_

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes…?...

**Shizuru puso la pieza pequeña en su vestido y fue escoltada fuera del domo por los militares. Cuando todo el lugar estuvo vacío una hora más tarde, una camioneta azul de entrevistas de un periódico local aparcó frente al edificio. Una joven pelirroja con un vestido de oficina y lentes sobre su nariz bajó del auto. Natsuki estaba sentada en el andén, aun con su vestido y el arma en sus manos.**

-¿Todo bien, cachorra?

-… Me humilló… Me pisoteó, se burló y me humilló… ¡Me humilló en mi trabajo! ¡CON MI CLIENTE!

-¿N-Natsuki?

-Esa perra… ¡Esa perra!- **Natsuki apretó la empuñadura de su arma **–Shizuru Fujino Viola… ¡Me las va a pagar!

-Natsuki basta; no nos podemos meter con las agencias de investigación privadas tan grandes como Hydra Kiyohime, es imposible competir con ellos

-¡No es eso, Mai! Esas arpías me importan muy poco… Pero esa… ¡Maldita!... ella… ella si me las debe…

-Vamos… Apenas estamos empezando en el negocio, sabíamos que sería difícil

-¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver!- **Natsuki la miró seriamente **-¡Cuando la vea, estaré lista!... Voy a darle una lección a esa engreída peli café

**000**

**Kagutsuchi C.O**

**Un edificio privado pequeño de 3 pisos destinado a la consigna de información y recibo sin ánimo de lucro de inversionistas interesados en una nueva promesa entre las agencias privadas de investigación. En el tercer piso funcionaba un gimnasio donde los pocos reclutas en la lista practicaban defensa personal y fortalecían sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Natsuki estaba frente a una enorme bolsa de arena terminando de atar sus manos con cinta deportiva. En ese momento Mai entró con una carpeta amarilla bajo el brazo.**

-Veo que empezarás tu rutina recién

-Hola Mai- **Contestó secamente sin dejar de poner la cinta en su mano izquierda**

-Sigues de mal humor ¿eh?- **Preguntó con una media sonrisa apoyándose en la jaula de prueba**

-No estoy feliz de la dicha si eso quieres saber

**Natsuki agarró su cabello en una cola alta y la ató con una liga.**

-Sabes, Hydra Kiyohime nos contactó esta mañana

-¡Qué gusto!- **Nótese el tono sarcástico**

-Quieren… asociarse…

**Natsuki comenzó a darle de puñetazos fuertes a la bolsa, espacios de apenas fracciones de segundos separaban series d golpes, una y otra vez. Mai suspiró. Decidió darle tiempo de sacar un poco la presión acumulada en su cuerpo mal humorado y se sentó en un banco a unos metros de la bolsa de arena.**

-Fue la joven que mencionaste la mencionada en la carta

-Mmm… - **Moduló sin dejar de golpear**

-En realidad, es por parte de su padre; me parece que necesita un servicio privado que ya esté en el negocio, quiere un guardaespaldas experimentado para la chica que mencionaste

**Los siguientes 4 golpes fueron imprimidos con toda la fuerza posible. Las cadenas que sujetaban el saco despidieron un ligero zumbido debido a la fuerza aplicada en los golpes. Mai sonrió a sí misma y volvió a ver a Natsuki.**

-Eres tú, Natsuki; ya te eligieron. Sakomizu-san envió la respuesta esta mañana

-No lo haré- **Contestó arrojando dos golpes más**

-Jajaja es que es una orden directa, Natsuki… TIENES que ir

-¡No la tolera, Mai! En serio ¡La mataré!

-Natsuki, todos debemos hacer algo alguna vez que no queremos, esta es tu oportunidad de hacerlo

-¡Voy a dispararle si me asignan un arma, lo prometo!

-Sales mañana- **Mai dejó la carpeta sobre la silla en que estaba sentada **–Ahí te dejan la dirección del apartamento de la chica, las llaves de tu motocicleta y el registro de tus armas autorizadas

**Sin esperar respuesta, Mai se marchó. Natsuki suspiró profunda y ruidosamente. Mandó un golpe certero e impulsado desde atrás, la bolsa de arena resonó y rebotó de una brusca manera en su lugar.**

**000**

**Residencia Fujino Viola**

**Shizuru estaba detrás de un escritorio, oyendo la charla amena e informativa de su padre. Su expresión era de las pocas veces que no mostraba la disimulada sonrisa fingida. El desagrado de la noticia no le permitía sacarla a florecer. El hecho de ser vigilada en casa ya era una cosa, pero durante los trámites de viaje a Escocia ya era otra cosa. Terminada la charla sus maletas fueron puestas en la limusina, ella viviría en un apartamento independiente en una uno de los apartamentos proporcionados por la constructora Suzushiro junto con su nuevo guardaespaldas, del que se le informó podría saber ese mismo día en la tarde.**

**Mientras el servicio de mudanzas se encargaba de subir las cosas al elevador, Shizuru se dispuso a esperar recostada junto al capó de la limusina.**

**Una figura con un caminar estilizado y relajado vino en dirección a ella. Con un traje de dos piezas consistiendo de un pantalón negro, una chaqueta de mismo color, una camisa blanca sin ceñirse al pantalón y una corbata azul. Traía una maleta sobre los hombros, el cabello salvajemente suelto al aire y un par de lentes oscuros.**

**Shizuru suspiró.**

-Por favor dime que te regalaron un departamento por consolación por tu pésimo desempeño de hace 3 días

-Se me ordenó venir a cuidarle la espalda a una arpía, cumplí con venir- **Contestó Natsuki poniéndose delante de ella**

-Ara, así que tú eres mi servicio secreto… Espero que seas mejor como guardaespaldas que como agente encubierta

-¿Y tú no tenías base de maquillaje violeta?

**Natsuki agarró su bolso de mala gana y lo arrojó contra la carretilla del elevador que llevaba las cosas de Shizuru. Un objeto tronó como cristal.**

-Ahí iban mis accesorios privados

-Mala suerte- **Natsuki se recostó contra la parte trasera de la limusina**

**Shizuru suspiró harta. No llevaban ni 10 minutos de estar juntas y ya la tensión entre ellas era tangible de una manera así de incómoda. Al finalizar la tarde Shizuru estaba instalada en su cuarto. Natsuki seguía sentada en la sala de estar esperando al servicio de mudanza para irse y poder acomodarse en su habitación. El único problema es que Shizuru la había ignorado toda la tarde y aun no le decía cuál sería su cuarto.**

-Oye, princesa violeta ¿Ya me puedes decir donde fregados voy a dormir?

-_Si quieres privacidad, ve al baño; aun no defino la orientación más apropiada para mi cuarto_

-Ajá… -**Natsuki sonrió exasperadamente **–Entonces, hasta que te dé la gana

-_Básicamente…_

**Natsuki se sobó las sienes. Suficiente.**

**Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, los calcetines, desempacó un par de cervezas de su bolso, se desajustó los pantalones y la corbata, arrojó su chaqueta lejos de donde estaba y se recostó en el sofá a beber su cerveza.**

**Shizuru atravesó el vestíbulo con un cuadro roto en las manos sin mirar adonde ella estaba.**

-Espero estés feliz, esta marquesina china valió unos cuantos miles de…. Yenes… Ahh… -**Shizuru suspiró y volteó la vista **–No sé qué acostumbres tú, pero desvestirse y echarse como un perro en la sala con tu desorden, no es de lo más cortés

-Me vale un carajo, termina de ordenarte y me quito de tu sala

-¿Todo tiene que ser así contigo? A las malas…

-Si quieres- **Natsuki dio un sorbo a su cerveza**

-Ahh… No voy a aguantar esto mucho tiempo… -**Shizuru regresó en sus pasos a su cuarto**

-Puedes despedirme cuando quieres, princesa… Ah cierto… ¡Tu papi no te deja!

-¡Ya está bueno de esto!- **Shizuru salió del cuarto dirigida a Natsuki**

-¡A ver qué tal!- **Natsuki se puso de pie y la enfrentó**

-¿Te divierte esto?

-¡Vivir con una niña rica caprichosa no es mi prospecto de fin de semana perfecto!

-¡Repite eso!- **Encolerizó Shizuru**

-Niña rica CA-PRI-CHO-SA!~

¡Suficiente, ahora mismo…!...

-_Basta, basta, basta, las dos_

**Un par de manos se pusieron en medio de las dos separando la distancia. Una joven castaña, de piel mestiza, ojos marrones y una mirada preocupada estaba en medio de las dos.**

-Por Dios, me dijeron que no se iban a llevar bien ¿Pero así, Onee-chan?

-No es mi culpa, he perdido la cordura- **Contestó Shizuru**

-¿Y apenas lo notas?- **Le dijo Natsuki cruzándose de brazos**

**Shizuru la miró con las cejas fruncidas. Una expresión enojada invadió su perfecto rostro antes sereno. Natsuki sonrió conforme al verse molestándola de esta manera.**

-¡Basta!- **Volvió a intervenir la chica**

**Shizuru suspiró, recobró la compostura y volvió a su expresión calmada de siempre. Natsuki resopló mientras se terminaba de sacar la corbata.**

-Ahora… vine cuando mi padre me dijo del nuevo servicio de guardaespaldas para ti, pensé que ibas a estar llevándote bien con ella, pero no esto

-No es el caso Alice, puedes retirarte

-Ni de chiste- **La joven dejó en la mesa de centro su bolso y miró a su alrededor **–Como sea, necesitas ayuda con la mudanza ¿no?

-Jajaja bueno, eso sí- **Shizuru volvió a sonreír**

**Natsuki suspiró más relajada mientras las dos hermanas se retiraban a hablar más privado. Se tiró al sofá nuevamente, encendió la TV recién acomodada en el suelo y se dispuso a relajarse.**

-Sobrellevar la situación es lo que debes hacer- **Comentó Alice **–Sé que no te agrada… pero Onee-chan, debes tratarla un poco mejor ¿Vale? Eres muy rígida

-No he llegado donde estoy siendo amable, Al- **Contestó Shizuru colgando los últimos sacos en el armario**

-Jajaja al menos finge sentirte a gusto, en eso eres buena

**Shizuru sonrió y la miró.**

-Lo haré por mi pequeña hermana Alice, si me lo pides

-Tú sabes que quiero que estés bien- **Alice le dio un abrazo sobre los hombros **–Además… Es tu tipo de chica ¿verdad?

-Increíblemente, tienes razón- **Asintió Shizuru guardando la maleta bajo la cama**

-Dale una oportunidad, sé que estarán bien en unos días

-Ahh… Lo intentaré… Ya es bastante estresante tratar de complacer a Oto-san y lidiar con una mala relación

-Esa es mi Onee-chan

**888**

**Buenas, mis estimados lectores**

**La temática de este fic es algo diferente como han podido ver, pero hay mucha tela por cortar de esta temática, valga la redundancia.**

**Este fic será corto, solo 12 capítulos, así que esperen actualizaciones un poco más seguidas.**

**¡Denme sus opiniones! ¿Qué tal Natsuki y Shizuru odiándose de ese modo recién conocidas? **

**Esto puede ir a dar a cualquier situación, definitivamente.**

**Si les gustó déjenme sus opiniones ¡Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Directo a **_**Guatemala**_

**Varios días más tarde, Shizuru fue enviada a una conferencia de prensa a la que Natsuki fue ordenada a asistir una hora antes. Shizuru nunca llegó.**

**Un par de horas más tarde una castaña bien vestida asomó a la sala de conferencias. Natsuki, completamente enojada la alcanzó en sus pasos.**

-Debiste llegar hace más de 2 horas ¿Lo sabías?

-Cosas mucho más importantes surgieron, mi e-mail deben haberlo leído ya

-¡Debiste avisarme, carajo!

-¿Yo, avisándote a ti?... Perdón pero no trabajo para ti ¡Tú trabajas para mí!

-Dime que no dijiste que trabajo para ti- **Natsuki se sobó las sienes**

-¿Y se supone que además debo darte respuestas de ese tipo? ¡Auch, auch!

**Natsuki haló del brazo a Shizuru con fuerza hasta el baño de damas. La empujó al interior y se posicionó en la salida del mismo.**

-¡Yo no trabajo para ti, Shizuru! ¡Soy tu guardaespaldas! ¿Y adivina qué? Necesito una espalda para guardar ¡O no me pagan!

-Disculpa pero no debo darte razones de lo que hago a ti, yo no te… -**Shizuru vio su reflejo contra el espejo –**Oh que horror, mira lo que hiciste con mi cabello

**Shizuru comenzó a arreglar su cabello frente al espejo. Natsuki suspiró viendo su paciencia completamente colmada. Se acercó por la espalda de Shizuru y le hundió un codazo en los riñones. La castaña perdió el equilibrio pero se sostuvo del mesón.**

-¡Tú… cof cof…!... ¡Me sacaste el aire!- **Shizuru le arrojó su bolso de mano**

-Pues vas a tener que escucharme aunque no quieras ¡Porque estoy harta de esto en verdad!

-¡Nunca ha funcionado usar los golpes conmigo! Solo necesito una llamada para que mi padre te despida ¡Y estarás fuera de esto!

-¡OOH AHORA SI!- **Natsuki comenzó a arrojar golpes hacia Shizuru**

**La castaña los cubrió, cada uno de ellos mientras retrocedían hacia el espejo. Viéndose completamente acorraladas no había de otra que retroceder de nuevo. Shizuru empujó a Natsuki lejos de ella.**

-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!- **Exasperó Shizuru **-¡Ya estoy cansada de esto! ¡Tú no podrás hacerme ceder a lo que tú quieras, de acuerdo!

-Pues comienza por portarte como una adulta ¡Debiste venir a la reunión!

-Ara, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos… Y además, esa señora con un bate se ve muy sospechosa

-¿Are?- **Natsuki se giró a mirar**

**Shizuru se escabulló tras la espalda de Natsuki rápidamente. Fue l mejor. Ya a la vista de las personas que pasaban, la peli azul no puedo agredirla como deseaba hacerlo. Natsuki la siguió hasta que encontró en la cafetería cercana al auditorio a las personas con las que antes se debía reunir, todo se solucionó adecuadamente aun si el humor de Natsuki permaneció frágil todo el resto de ese día larga cuidando de la caprichosa Shizuru Fujino Viola.**

**En la noche…**

**La rutina de Natsuki consistía en revisar todos los cuartos del departamento antes de dormir, en busca de algo inusual o fuera de su lugar.**

-Oye princesa ¿Segura que este cuarto es tan grande para ti? Porque solo mi cuarto cabe en tu cuarto de baño- **Comentó al ver el enorme salón de baño en la habitación de Shizuru**

-Múdate cuando quieras, es pequeño en realidad- **Le contestó Shizuru mientras esperaba sentada en el sofá de la sala**

-Ajá… -**Moduló mientras seguía con su inspección **–Nada por acá, ven a dormirte de una vez

-¿Pedirás la cena?

-¿Me viste cara de domiciliaria? Hazla tú misma

-Asshh… -**Resopló Shizuru agarrando el teléfono de mala gana**

**Natsuki agarró su bolso con sus cosas del día y entró al cuarto contiguo al de Shizuru, más pequeño y más acogedor. Arrojó el bolso a la cama y se sentó en la misma a sobarse el cuello con la mano. Un día sirviéndole a la competencia no encajaba en su lista de cosas placenteras o preferidas.**

**Mientras pensaba en eso, su teléfono vibró. La sacó del bolsillo de su saco y lo respondió.**

-Hola Mai

-_¿Ya te adaptaste?_

-¿A ser mangoneada por una niña rica como ésa? No, y no creo que me acostumbre

-_Jajaja pero te tengo mejores noticias_

-A ver, arréglame la noche

-_Te diré ahora el motivo por el cual fuiste solicitada para este servicio de guardaespaldas para Shizuru Fujino_

-Te escucho- **Le dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos**

-_¿Recuerdas ese objeto que debíamos quitarle a Haruka Suzushiro en la fiesta?_

-Cómo olvidar ese día…

-_Tú eres la única agente en Kagutsuchi C.O que no ha fallado ni una sola misión; necesitamos esa pieza de vuelta, Natsuki_

-Oh, ahora entiendo… Seleccionaron a la mejor… -**Natsuki sonrió a sí misma **–Entendido, voy a cumplir esta misión

-_Contamos contigo, Natsuki_

-Hai, hai… Oi, Mai...

-_¿Mmm?_

-Arigato; definitivamente alegraste mi noche

-_¿Para qué son las amigas?_

-Ojalá fueras solo mi amiga Mai… eres como mi hermana

-_Jajaja no te queda ponerte cursi; debo irme, tú cuídate_

-Bye- **Natsuki colgó la llamada sonriendo **–Ahora sí Shizuru, esta es mi venganza…

**000**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**Era el día de Natsuki esta vez. Debía presentarse en su agencia a un entrenamiento físico obligatorio semanal, y por supuesto, Shizuru debía ir con ella. Natsuki estuvo lista para partir en poco tiempo, pero Shizuru en cambio fue tomada de improviso. Cuando Natsuki estuvo de pie al lado de la puerta esperando el momento de partir, Shizuru solo seguía pasando del baño a su cuarto terminando de arreglar su cabello.**

-Oye no vamos a ver a la Reina de Inglaterra ¡Mueve el trasero, Shizuru!

-No voy a ser más rápida porque tú lo digas, esto es tu culpa por no avisarme de esto ayer

-¿Y entonces solo existen tus necesidades? ¡No me digas!

-Como sea, como sea- **Shizuru se aproximó a ella **–Me presentaré ante extraños hecha un desastre ¿Estás feliz?

-Pues… sí, me siento bien Jajaja- **Natsuki comenzó a caminar**

**Natsuki condujo la limusina y llegaron a la base de Kagutsuchi C.O. Natsuki subió con Shizuru hasta el último piso de la agencia de investigación, un gran número de reclutas novatos y experimentados esperaban la sesión de entrenamiento en parejas. Natsuki llegó usando una sudadera gris, un pantalón negro y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballa. Pasó de largo ignorando la dificultad de Shizuru a seguir su paso rápido.**

-Como siempre, Kuga llega tarde y quiere llevarse la atención- **Comentó un joven trigueño entre las filas superiores**

-Oh, cállate Takeda- **Le dijo Natsuki sentándose en la fila baja al lado de Shizuru**

-¿Y ésa es tu cita semanal nueva, _Wolf_?

-¿Quién? ¿Ella?- **-Preguntó Natsuki señalando a Shizuru **–Jajajaja buena esa, Yuuichi

-Es verdad chicos, no estoy con Natsuki en esa situación; yo procuro meterme con seres humanos- **Les dijo Shizuru sonriendo**

-¡Ooooooh!- **Resonó el tono en toda la fila**

-Muy graciosa- **Refunfuñó Natsuki a Shizuru**

-¿Vas a intentarlo hoy, Kuga?- **Le propuso una chica en la lona**

-Jajajaja no quieres hacer esto, Nao

-¡Vamos! Si no me meto con _Silver Wolf_ nunca aspiraré un pseudónimo propio- **Le dijo la pelirroja estirando los brazos hacia atrás**

-Jajajaja te dolerá- **Natsuki se puso en pie caminando hacia ella**

**Los ánimos se levantaron en ese solo instante. Al parecer el presenciar las prácticas físicas de Natsuki era un evento extraordinario y esperado; Shizuru puso clara atención a lo que sucedía en la lona. Los agarres y llaves de presión que Natsuki le ejecutaba a Nao, el cómo esquivaba sus manos y desviaba sus movimientos a llaves fallidas, como la derribaba y la presionaba contra la lona con solo un brazo. Natsuki era una chica fuerte, muy fuerte, pero Shizuru en cambio era una mujer muy observadora y atenta también. Cuando el encuentro de 15 minutos terminó, Natsuki se levantó alzando los brazos al aire orgullosamente. Había ganado, como era de esperarse de ella por su apodo tan conocido entre todos los agentes.**

-No está mal, no está mal, sé que soy la mejor- **Sonrió Natsuki agarrando una toalla para secarse el sudor de la cara**

**Shizuru sonrió de forma burlona. Natsuki vio el gesto y la miró; caminó hacia ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.**

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?

-Jajajaja creer que puedo hacerlo mejor, que linda… -**Shizuru se puso de pie mirándola **–SÉ que puedo hacerlo mejor, lo garantizo

-¡Oooooh!- **Nuevamente las voces retaban a Natsuki a continuar con el encuentro**

-Conque esas tenemos- **Natsuki sonrió a sí misma sin despegar la mirada de Shizuru **–Nao ¿Puedes caminar?

-¡No es como si me hubieras desgraciado la madre, baka!

-Ve a darle un poco de ropa adecuada para que no se rompa más de una uña

-Hai, hai- **Nao caminó hacia las dos y esperó a Shizuru con un gesto**

-Espero no decepcionarte- **Le dijo Shizuru antes de acompañar a Nao**

**Natsuki se sentó en una butaca junto a la lona a hidratarse en lo que su nueva oponente llegaba. Ansiosa por probarle el mando que su rango no le permitía la vio llegar a lo lejos. Vestía un par de leggins violeta, zapatos deportivos y un top negro que dejaba al descubierto su escultural torso y un pecho formado por la mano de Luz Bell. Incluso la misma Natsuki se vio atrapada en el efecto abrumador de la belleza de esta chica por un instante. Se puso de pie y la espero en el centro de la lona.**

-Ojalá no vayas a quedar muy lastimada, niña caprichosa

-¿Hablas de mí? Te iba a preguntar eso a ti- **Le dijo Shizuru mientras se ataba el cabello**

-Muy lista…

**El tiempo fue oportuno ya. Comenzaron a caminar en círculos en torno la una a la otra como acechándose, y como era de esperarse la primera en lanzarse al ataque fue Natsuki. Garró a Shizuru del cuello y el torso, enseguida Shizuru usó su propio peso contra ella y la derribó con fuerza sobre la lona. Tenía claros conocimientos sobre artes marciales mixtas.**

**Natsuki se levantó de un salto y volvió a atacar, esta vez desde su espalda, exitosamente la derribó sobre la lona de espaldas.**

-Ojalá no te emociones por un golpe de suerte

-¿Qué tal dos?

**Shizuru dio la vuelta rápidamente haciéndole una zancadilla de tobillo a Natsuki, la joven cayó en lona mientras Shizuru la inmovilizaba con sus rodillas a lado y lado de su torso.**

**Natsuki giró su torso en torno a la lona y usando la fuerza de sus brazos levantó a Shizuru, la castaña perdió el equilibrio, Natsuki usó ese momento para darle un golpe con el ante brazo en el abdomen y derribarla.**

**Shizuru se levantó rápidamente contra atacó. Todos los presentes veían sorprendidos a Natsuki se vencida, igualar, ser vencida igualar, la gran Silver Wolf siendo vencida por una perfecta princesa rica. Shizuru lo sentía igual, estaba siendo vencida ella, la Intocable Hydra por un remedo de mujer sin demasiada experiencia en artes marciales o defensa personal como ella.**

-¿Seguirás diciendo que es tan sencillo vencerme?- **Le dijo Natsuki**

-No es tan difícil, si apenas y puedes seguirme el paso

**BAAAAAM!**

**Las luces desaparecieron del panorama de Shizuru. Al momento que abrió los ojos por un momento, la cara sorprendida y casi arrepentida de Natsuki estaba sobre la suya mientras otras personas parecían auxiliarla.**

**000**

**Despertó en el hospital.**

-Pero donde… ¡Auch!- **Shizuru se sobó el pómulo derecho**

**Inflamado y morado según lo veía en un espejo. Ahora comprendía. En una batalla de agarres sin golpes permitidos, Natsuki había cometido una infracción; y peor, la había cometido contra su rostro.**

**La mencionada peli azul entró con un par de toallas en la mano sumergidas en una solución tibia.**

-Veo que despertaste…- **Dijo sentándose junto a la camilla**

-Claro, y gracias a ti, con un moretón de santa madre

-Gomen- **Dijo remojando las toallas en la solución** –Mi error, gomen

**Shizuru detalló a Natsuki. Su cara lucía claramente agotada, sus ojos hinchados, sus manos enrojecidas. Un olor a alcohol se levantó a su nariz a través de su cabello y la piel de su moretón. Para haber sido un golpe tal como de la fuerza de Natsuki debía estar mucho peor, pero el estado de las manos de Natsuki y el olor de su piel le podían ayudar a deducir que ella había estado cuidando esa herida toda la noche. No, no podía ser posible, no podía estar pensando así de esta misma Natsuki.**

-La inflamación cedió en un 70% ya, cuando quieras irte no más me dices

-¿Y ahora debo decirte cuando me quiero ir? Oh vaya…

-No estoy de chiste, Shizuru, ya avisé a tu padre y hermana sobre el altercado… Por poco me despiden, pero te echarán la bronca más tarde por meterte en mis prácticas

-¿Entonces resulté teniendo parte de culpa en esto?- **Preguntó mostrándole su moretón**

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo misma pedí que me despidiera, lo justo es lo justo, fue él el que se negó y aquí estoy ahora; quéjate menos y quédate quieta

**Natsuki puso el paño húmedo y tibio sobre la piel de Shizuru, ella permaneció en silencio mientras la leve presión gentil aliviaba un poco la presión y el dolor en su piel. Por un momento parecía que podían estar en silencio y llevarse bien.**

-¿En realidad pediste que te despidieran?

-Claro que sí

-… ¿Por qué?

-Porque cometí una falta frente a un oponente; un golpe arrojado en una sesión de entrenamiento de agarres es un error de novatos y cobardes

-… Ahh… -**Shizuru soltó una expresión harta **–Oh vaya… Yo que pensé que por un momento tenías consideración

-Si te preguntas si lo pedí por ti, no, te habría dado un par de golpes más de haber estado en mis manos

-¿Y aparte lo dices así de descaradamente?

-¡Ha sido un dolor de tetas el vivir contigo estos días, Shizuru!

-Pues tenerte cerca no es precisamente placentero tampoco…

-Pues renuncia

-Eso quisieras

-Adelante

-Como no… -**Resopló Natsuki finalmente**

**Unos minutos más tarde las dos salieron del hospital. Seguían molestas, claramente calladas la una con la otra, y si limusina para rematar, no estaba en sl sitio que Natsuki la había estacionado.**

-Oh genial… -**Refunfuñó Natsuki**

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa mucho; quédate detrás de mí y no te separes

-Si piensas acosarme, entonces…

-¡Shiitt!- **Natsuki miró en todas direcciones llevando su mano a su espalda en busca de su arma**

-¿Qué pasa?- **Preguntó Shizuru**

-Lo oyes… ¿Lo oyes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-… Nada… el silencio… la nada… ¡Al suelo!

**Natsuki derribó a Shizuru escuchando una tremenda explosión a varios cientos de metros de ella. Una matrícula de auto cayó al lado de ellas, la matricula registrada en la limusina. Natsuki se levantó rápidamente halando a Shizuru del brazo, regresaron al hospital, el cual muy pronto se vio en medio de una ola de balas que iban claramente dirigidas a ellas dos. **

**Ambas corrieron a toda velocidad esquivando las balas, las explosiones de los equipos de oxígeno que las balas alcanzaban, hasta que fueron atrapadas por ambas rutas por dos explosiones que las obligó a irrumpir en un quirófano. Una explosión más creó un agujero en la tubería sobre ellas, y los equipos de resucitación descompuestos crearon un corto circuito en el agua. Era imposible salir de allí.**

-Hora de irnos…

**Natsuki sintió un jalón que le impedía continuar.**

-¡Y ahora qué Shizuru!

**La castaña estaba apoyada en sus rodillas sujetando con su mano derecha su hombro. A través de sus dedos la sangre fluía. Su clavícula creaba un ángulo poco normal de caída de su brazo pálido. Natsuki, aterrada, la cargó en brazos antes que la corriente de agua la alcanzara.**

**La subió sobre un trasto del techo recién derribado, ella subió continuo a ella evitando por completo el agua bajo ellas; pero el volver a tocar el suelo sería su perdición.**

**Natsuki miró a Shizuru, apenas consciente, con una clara mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.**

**¿Qué supone que debía hacer en esta situación?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Llegando a **_**GuatePeor**_

**Natsuki se quitó el saco y lo rompió en 3 partes, creó un cabestrillo para la clavícula fracturada de Shizuru. En algún momento de la explosión dentro del quirófano fue alcanzada por una bala que la había dejado imposibilitada para continuar. Con la segunda parte de la venda cubrió la herida, y con la tercera se aseguró de mantener su brazo elevado para aliviar el dolor. El desastre afuera seguía sin cesar, y gracias a un milagro de algún santo aún no habían sido encontradas.**

-Baka… ¡Baka! Si te dije que te quedaras a mi lado todo el tiempo ¡Era para evitar esto!... Ahh… baka, baka… baka…

**Shizuru miró a Natsuki todo el tiempo. El dolor no le permitía hablar demasiado, y su expresión era clara solo para mantenerse consciente en algo en que ver, en este caso, la expresión ahora claramente preocupada de Natsuki.**

**Natsuki sacó su teléfono, con apenas una línea de recepción en señal marcó el número de Mai.**

-¡Mai! Envía refuerzos… ¡Hospital, carajo, en el hospital al que traje a Shizuru!... ¿Hola?... ¡Envía refuerzos ahora, no aguantaremos mucho tiempo si no lo haces!

**La señal terminó de caer por completo. Natsuki arrojó su teléfono a algún sitio de la habitación. Ahora el problema del que debían preocuparse era otro. Estaban en una sala de quirófano, una sala varios grados más fría que estar en la intemperie en pleno invierno. El frío del lugar comenzaba a hacer tiritar los brazos y piernas de Shizuru, quien escasamente vestía una falda y una camisa sin mangas color blanco.**

-Mierda… mierda, mierda… -**Natsuki se sacó la camisa y la corbata **–Si pierdes calor ahora, el peor de los casos será una deficiencia cardíaca

**Shizuru vio en silencio a Natsuki envolver sus tobillos desnudos en la corbata como mejor pudo y poner la camisa en sus piernas. Apenas con su pantalón y una camisilla blanca puesta no podía hacer mucho para sanar un poco más del frío que la sala les producía.**

**Hizo una clase de equilibrio contra otro trozo de escombro en el suelo y alcanzó de un estante una cobija que colgaba contra el suelo por milímetros, logró salvarla y agarrarla. Shizuru la miró tal vez pensando que ahora que le había puesto el 50% de su ropa a ella, la cobija sería para ella, pero no; Natsuki la doblo en dos y la cubrió a ella en su totalidad.**

-N-Natsuki…

-Estate callada, no pierdas calor ni mirándome… Yo te protegeré

**Era más que su trabajo, era más que lo que significaba para su trabajo el salir exitosamente de esta situación. Shizuru era todo lo que jamás podía haber odiado más, la clase de persona que le hacían hervir la sangre… Y al mismo tiempo, la única persona que no podía dejar de mirar y proteger en un momento así. Sería mucho más sencillo el dejarla morir, recuperar la pieza que haría su misión exitosa, pero extrañamente, el solo pensar en dejarla a su suerte le creaba un nudo en la garganta.**

**Más balas y enfrentamientos se escuchaban desde ahí; los refuerzos habían llegado.**

-Saldremos de aquí muy pronto- **Le dijo Natsuki**

**Shizuru la miró. Sus hombres temblaban debido al frío, sus labios estaban azules, la piel de sus brazos estaba de gallina y sus rodillas chocaban entre sí debido a las pequeñas convulsiones que el temblar le producían. Sus manos era lo único que se mantenían calientes. Nunca las separó de su herida, haciendo presión para no verla perder más sangre, mojadas en su sangre, pero al fin y al cabo calientes.**

-Cuando todo termine, ellos irán a desconectar la energía y nos sacarán de aquí- **Comentó Natsuki rompiendo el silencio **–Tu padre va a matarme… P-pero al menos estarás viva cuando me despidan

**La respiración de Shizuru se hizo pesada. Natsuki vio el espacio entre su laringe y clavícula hacerse dificultosamente profundo conforme trataba de inhalar un poco de aire. Por supuesto, estaba perdiendo sangre y presión sanguínea, lo primero en comenzar a fallar era el sistema respiratorio. Se sacó la camisilla rápidamente se la puso como una bufanda a Shizuru alrededor del cuello.**

-Deberías sentir un alivio en la respiración de esta manera

-… No… tu ropa…

-¡Deja de preocuparte por mí! Estoy bien… Preocúpate por ti ahora, eres quien está herida… Ahh, y es mi culpa…

-_¡Natsuki, Natsuki estás aquí!_

-¡Por aquí!- **Gritó Natsuki al oír la voz de Mai**

-¡Estábamos…! Uy… -**Mai vio el problema con el agua y la electricidad antes de poner un pie dentro**

-Mai, necesito que corten la energía del hospital o al menos la de los quirófanos, Shizuru está herida y necesita atención inmediata

-Ahh… etto… Natsuki, hay muchos heridos, los quirófanos que quedan intactos están en funcionamiento, no puedo hacer eso

-¿Y puedes quitar le energía de esa máquina?

-Es un alimentador para la máquina de resucitación… Veré que hago, ten paciencia

-¡Apresúrate!

**Natsuki golpeó la pared con el puño al recibir las noticias. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo más estarían allí metidas, y la situación y estado de Shizuru empeoraba cada vez más.**

-Bueno, entonces solo hay que esperar… -**Natsuki reforzó la cubierta de la cobija alrededor del cuerpo de Shizuru –**Estarás bien, estarás bien Shizuru

**000**

**Los minutos pasaron, y muy pronto se convirtieron en una hora. Natsuki comenzaba a cabecear. Shizuru la miraba débilmente tratando de articular palabra, pero en este punto ya no podía. Deslizó su brazo ileso a través de la cobija y tocó su piel helada, Natsuki pareció espabilar al sentir el calor de Shizuru. La castaña la haló hacia su cuerpo. Natsuki entendió lo que decía, pero el solo pensarlo le causó un tremendo sonrojo.**

-No seas tan presumida… -**Le dijo Shizuru **–Si mueres aquí, no quiero cargar con el funeral… Ven y métete bajo la cobija conmigo

-¡Baka! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! Preocúpate por ti…

-¡Solo obedece!

**Natsuki tragó saliva. Shizuru levantó su brazo ileso y Natsuki entró al calor de la cobija en contraste con la piel de Shizuru. La castaña respingó, el torso de Natsuki con solo su sostén encontró la piel de su brazo, estaba realmente helada; al estar así de cerca de ella pudo percibir el tremendo frío que azotaba su piel aun temblorosa.**

-Esto… esto no cambia nada entre nosotras…

-De acuerdo con eso- **Murmuró Shizuru**

-_¡Cortaremos la energía en un momento!_

-Lo logramos como lo dijiste, Natsuki… ¿Natsuki?... ¡Natsuki!

**Los ojos de Natsuki estaban cerrados. En este estado de frío peligrando con la hipotermia el dormirse era el peor error que se podía cometer.**

**000**

-_Lo que esta chica hizo va MUCHO más allá de su deber… Aun así, cometió el error de ponerte en peligro de muerte, no será admitido…_

_-Padre, Natsuki arriesgó su vida por mantenerme estable, ves lo que le pasó, claramente está enferma ahora por tratar de mantenerme caliente y mantener estable la herida_

_-Padre, escúchala, Shizuru Onee-chan nunca abogaría por nadie que no fuera realmente mereciendo su simpatía_

_-No es como si me agradara aun, lo justo es lo justo Al-chan_

**Esta conversación confusa no le permitía seguir en su sueño profundo. Natsuki abrió los ojos, solo estaba presente Shizuru mirando a través de la ventana. Un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo delataba que su brazo había podido salvarse, ella por otro lado estaba conectada a una máquina que le ayudaba a saturar oxígeno en sangre nuevamente.**

-Shizuru… ¿Shizuru?

-Buen día, bella durmiente- **Saludó Shizuru sin mirarla**

-Ahh… la cabeza va a partírseme en dos… -**Natsuki se sacó la sonda de la nariz y se incorporó**

-Tu culpa, no debiste permanecer expuesta a un frío de ese tipo por tanto tiempo

-Ya lo veo- **Natsuki limpió su nariz **–Creo que me resfrié

-Creo que preocuparse por un resfriado es la menor de las preocupaciones ya que estuviste de tonta cuidándome de esa forma tan animal durante más de una hora

-Sí, sí… veo que la gratitud no es lo tuyo… -**Natsuki se incorporó sacando los pies a un lado de la cama**

**En eso vio en el sofá de la habitación una cobija y una almohada acomodada. Podía distinguir esa almohada hipo alergénica donde fuera, Shizuru no podía dormir sin ella debido a que tenía varias alergias en épocas cálidas del año. ¿Acaso había estado durmiendo en la habitación en lugar de ir a su casa a sentirse tan despreocupada como decía estar?**

-Se te descontará de tu paga los costos de hospital que consumiste estos últimos 3 días- **Le dijo Shizuru sentándose en el sofá**

-Como quieras… -**Le dijo Natsuki poniéndose los zapatos**

-Y además…

**Natsuki la miró. Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.**

-Gracias por lo que hiciste

**Tan pronto lo dijo, se marchó a paso rápido. Natsuki podría haber puesto las manos en el fuego al jurar que vio un tono rojo saltar a las mejillas de Shizuru al decirlo, y notó algo más, desde el momento que había despertado, Shizuru no la había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez.**

**Desde aquel momento pasaron 10 días. Las cosas entre Shizuru y Natsuki seguían siendo incómodas, ocasionalmente tenían choques de opinión y discutían, pero definitivamente no como antes. Parecía que al menos ya se "soportaban" un poco mejor, o al menos lo intentaban. El tan esperado viaje a Florida de Shizuru a visitar parientes era el más esperado evento para su familia del año; mostraría sus avances en el negocio familiar, sería halagada por su desempeño como agente especial en Hydra Kiyohime y presentaría las nuevas metas.**

-Así que, la nena de la familia irá a alardear un rato ¿eh?- **Comentó Natsuki**

-Pues parece que a mi familia si le preocupa mi vida, para variar

-Ajá… **-Natsuki se apoyó sobre su brazo desinteresadamente**

-Y hablando de familia ¿Nunca los visitas?

-Mi madre está muerta, mi padre está preso. ¿Feliz?

-Jmm… Eso explica muchas cosas…

-¿De qué hablas?

-La soledad, el abandono, el luto de perder a tu madre… Por eso eres tan _agria_

-Tú no eres una cerecita precisamente

-Jajaja al menos no para tu deguste

-¡Gracias a Dios!

**Shizuru sonrió. Natsuki sonrió.**

-… Y el hecho de que elijas la soledad; ahora lo entiendo

-¿Mmm?- **Natsuki la miró**

-No debe ser sencillo no tener un padre que te enseñe como meterte en problemas adecuadamente

**Natsuki no respondió.**

-Tu padre no es de los que enseña…

-No… Más bien es de los que se va a robar una tienda y mata a golpes al vendedor anciano cuando no accede a su cobardía…

-Oh… -**Shizuru no dijo nada más**

-Yo leí tu expediente; resulta que no pude confiar en él para saber de ti

-Jajaja vaya, y yo que creía que tu expediente era raro

-¿Leíste mi expediente?

-Peor… el libro de tu madre, Saeko Kuga

-¿Cómo que peor?

-Yo creía que una dulce niña encariñada con su madre y odiando a su padre me conmovería, resulta que no se puede confiar en el libro

-Jajaja más lamento que hayas leído eso… El editor no tenía ni idea de cómo plasmar lo que de verdad pasaba con mi madre, al leerlo pensé que parecía un cuento de hadas

-Mmm era bueno… -**Shizuru se recargó en su brazo**

-Si… igual que mi madre…

-Bueno! El vuelo llegó ya, vamos

**Natsuki la vio caminar lejos de ella y suspiró.**

-Y yo que creí por un momento que tenía corazón…

**Soltó un suspiro más y agarró sus cosas para seguirle el paso.**

**000**

**Fue un viaje largo. Fueron recibidas en el aeropuerto, pero justo cuando creyeron que podían quedarse un tiempo junto a la familia, ambas fueron enviadas a un cuarto de hotel. **

-Shizuru Fujino viola en un hotel… haberse visto eso…

-Jajaja la realeza no visita hoteles ¿no?- **Rio Natsuki**

-En silencio Natsuki, por favor

-Jajaja lo que su majestad diga…

**En el hotel fueron notificadas de una notica más. No había disponibles habitaciones individuales. Debían compartir una habitación de una sola persona. Este era el momento en que Shizuru aún no comprendía el porqué de este extraño acontecimiento en su familia. Literalmente, la estaban haciendo a un lado.**

-Compartir cama con mi guardaespaldas… Excelente

-No te preocupes, no tengo malas mañas o sufro de gases- **Sonrió Natsuki**

-Pues más te vale ¿eh?

**Las dos se acostaron en la cama, una de cada lado orientadas hacia el lado opuesto de la cama.**

-Que descanses, Natsuki

-Que te piquen las pulgas

-Jajaja aprecio tus buenos deseos

**Natsuki sonrió a sí misma y se dispuso a dormir.**

**000**

**Algo blanco acaparaba la caída de la mano de Natsuki. Un calor reconfortante se acomodaba en su rostro, un olor fino y delicado a lavanda y esta sensación de paz. De repente un sonido acompasado perturbó sus hasta ahora, plácidos sueños. **

-_Habitación 1513, señor debe llamar antes de entrar_

**Natsuki abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara sorprendida y anonadada del padre de Shizuru que la veía con su rostro pálido.**

-Todo bien, señor Fujino?

-Eso te quiero preguntar a ti…

-¿Eh?

**Natsuki miró a su alrededor. Entonces entendió la expresión del Sr. Fujino.**

**Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Shizuru. Ella dormía aún, su pecho estaba acomodado en el medio de sus dos pechos y una de sus manos descansaba en uno de ellos.**

**Natsuki dio un brinco lejos de la cama del que al mismo tiempo derribó a Shizuru de un empujón.**

-Auch, auchhh… -**Shizuru se sobó su hombro lastimado**

-He… Gomen, gomene Shizuru- **Natsuki se apresuró a ayudarla a ponerse de pie**

-Eres un animal Natsuki

-G-gomen, en serio, no fue mi intención

-¿Me pueden explicar por qué están las dos durmiendo juntas?

-Ehh… -**Natsuki volteó a ver al Sr. Fujino **–No quedaban cuartos dobles o privados, así que nos resignamos a dormir así

-¿Así de juntas? ¿Pegadas? ¿Tan cerca?

-¿Are?- **Shizuru miró a Natsuki **–Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, Oto-san

-Por supuesto- **Contestó el poco convencido **–Shizuru ¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto, Oto-san

**Shizuru agarró una bata levantadora y se la puso, luego fue con su padre. Natsuki se puso de pie de donde estaba asistiendo a Shizuru y finalmente se sacudió la ropa. Ese despertar ya era común en ella de todas las veces que había amanecido en casa de Mai, pero ellas se trataban como hermanas, o como madre e hija, no de este modo. Era la primera vez que se descubría durmiendo tan cómodamente al lado de alguien que ni le agradaba.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Un intercambio de pensamiento**

-Amanecer en brazos de una empleada ¿Shizuru, te has olvidado de tu rol en la familia? Nuestros parientes comienzan a dudar de tu fortaleza cuando has sido atacada anónimamente por esos desconocidos, una organización competencia nos ayudó, y tu guardaespaldas…

**Shizuru solo escuchaba el sermón mientras miraba por la ventana. No planeó despertar así con Natsuki, pero debió preverlo, cuando vivía en casa con sus padres y Alice, las dos compartían cama de vez en cuando, y siempre solían amanecer abrazadas de esa manera… Claro que ellas son hermanas, con Natsuki era algo más diferente. Aunque definitivamente no a los ojos de su padre. ¿Por qué la sermoneaba por un error que cometieron otros al no dejarla permanecer en una residencia de los familiares? Nada de esto era su culpa ¿O sí?**

-Oto-san, no había cuartos individuales disponibles, y lo único que me podían ofrecer era un cuarto compartido ¡Nada podía hacer!

-Por ejemplo no dejarte tocar por esa mujer, eso podrías haber hecho

-Tú sabes bien que así dormía con Al-chan, eso no tiene nada que ver con Natsuki. Vamos, que esa mujer ni siquiera me cae bien

-Veré que hablo con ellos, he llegado esta mañana y lo primero que veo es a mi primogénita enredada con un guardaespaldas; y peor ¡Una mujer!

-Nada puedes hacer respecto a eso- **Shizuru lo miró **–Mi admiración hacia las mujeres no cambiará Oto-san, ya lo hemos discutido

-Kanzaki Reito es el mejor partido que te podemos ofrecer ¿Y aun así…?

-Kanzaki Reito es mi amigo, casi un hermano ¿Pretendías que lo desposara?- **Le interrumpió ella ligeramente molesta**

-Pretendía ofrecerte un futuro, con una mujer no podrás darme una descendencia, no podrás preservar los genes de la familia

-Se preservarán en legado y mi amor por la persona que elija Oto-san, nada de lo que digas cambiarán los sentimientos de mi corazón

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… -**El hombre se sobó las sienes **–Necesito un té; ve a casa del ti Ken más tarde, hablaremos de negocios familiares

-Gokigenyou, Oto-san

**El padre de Shizuru se marchó. Ella pasó de aguantar el sermón en el living al cuarto nuevamente. Abrió con cuidado temiendo que Natsuki hubiera estado tan poco interesada en su situación que hubiera elegido quedarse a dormir a pesar de ser ella la causante de sus problemas, a pesar de haberla empujado, a pesar de ser una simple guardaespaldas metida en su cama sin más opción. **

**Pero eso no fue lo que encontró. Shizuru permaneció en pie con un espacio de visibilidad de 15 cm de donde podía apreciar a Natsuki de espaldas hacia la cama con su torso desnudo, el cabello mojado, ajustando sus pantalones y disponiéndose a ponerse su bra. No había notado que esta odiosa mujer tenía una figura así de estilizada y fina, proporciones similares a las de una modelo de Voctoria Secret con las curvas puestas justo donde es.**

-Si sigues viéndome, creeré que te enamoraste de mí…

-Solo me sorprendió tu falta de pudor- **Contestó Shizuru entrando **–Recuerda que dormiste a mi lado, no separada de mí, tenlo en cuenta antes de desnudarte así

-Eso pensé… ¿Y bien? ¿Me hago el Harakiri?

-Ya quisiera yo… No, te diré después. Acaba de vestirte y salgamos de una vez

-Jajaja estás molesta- **Natsuki rio viendo su expresión seria**

-Me parece que mis familiares me impedirán viajar a Escocia gracias al accidente de mi brazo; así que estoy preparándome para lo peor, estoy cansada de esperar la aprobación de un montón de personas que no han sabido del negocio familiar en décadas

-¿Entonces te vas de regreso a casa sin el pan y sin el queso?

-Callada Natsuki, por favor- **Shizuru agarró una toalla y se metió al baño**

**Natsuki rio divertida con la escena. Realmente era entretenido sacar de sus casillas a Shizuru se vez en cuando, le servía de ejercicio por lo menos.**

**000**

**Como si las predicciones de Natsuki fueran vistas a futuro, al atardecer estaban de regreso en el aeropuerto, solas; la familia Fujino había rechazado el viaje de Shizuru como opción. Aparentemente "No había demostrado ser suficiente apta para cuidarse por sí sola". Y por si no fuera poco solo con ella, Natsuki había sido despedida al momento de llegar a Japón.**

-De todas las cosas que pudieron pasarme, conocerte debió ser lo peor… Será mi primera misión fallida, por tu culpa- **Le dijo Natsuki**

-Me alegra saber que algo bueno hice contigo- **Contestó Shizuru**

-Espero no te joda ver mi cara de "Record de cumplimiento perfecto arruinado" porque cargarás con eso siempre a partir de hoy

-¡Y a quién le importa eso!- **Shizuru la miró **–No eres famosa, eres un fracaso de organización privado ¿Pero ves esto, ves mi cara? ¿Ves todo lo que contengo yo? ¡Soy la cara de mi familia y de mi agencia, y cuando regrese seré la imagen del fracaso!

-Pues quita tu cara de fracaso de mi cara de record de cumplimiento perfecto arruinado, porque estoy de malas, y estoy molesta; muy molesta

-Pues yo estoy el triple de molesta ¡Supera eso!- **Le retó Shizuru**

-¿Quieres tener un problema conmigo?

-_¡Oigan, oigan!-_ **Salvadas por la campana, Alice venía hacia ellas **–Oto-san me dijo que se iban, quise venir a despedirme… ¿Estaban discutiendo?

-¿Los gatos odian a los perros?- **Ironizó Natsuki sentándose al lado izquierdo de Alice**

-Muy graciosa… -**Contestó Shizuru sentándose al lado derecho de Alice**

**Alice suspiró. Realmente estar en medio de las dos era la parte más complicada.**

-Ahora estoy cuatro veces más furiosa que tú- **Murmuró Shizuru mirando de reojo a Natsuki**

-¡Todavía te puedo disparar! Así que quita tu cara de fracaso de mi vista, princesa

-Nadie va a dispararle a nadie ¿De acuerdo?- **Intervino Alice deteniendo a Natsuki **–Onee-chan, dijiste que harías lo posible por llevarte bien con ella

-Fracasé ¡De nuevo por su culpa!

-¿Y quieres seguir buscándome lio, niña?- **Natsuki la miró sobre el hombro de Alice**

-Supéralo, nadie se acordará de ti cuando regreses, mi recuerdo será más duradero que el tuyo, porque no eres nadie en Japón, cachorrita

**Natsuki se puso de pie. Hizo su maleta a un lado y miró a Shizuru. Alice la miró, lucía calmada.**

-Quiero decirle un par de cosas ¿Puedo?- **Le pidió el consentimiento a Alice**

-B-bueno… claro… -**Alice se apartó**

**Natsuki avanzó hacia Shizuru, ella se puso de pie.**

-Primero, el apodo de _cachorra _solo lo puede usar Mai ¿Entendido?

-Claro… -**Shizuru miró en otra dirección desinteresadamente**

-Y segundo… ¡Te partiré la madre, princesa!

**Natsuki haló a Shizuru de la ropa y la arrojó contra una columna. Alice miró en todas direcciones, mientras ellas comenzaban su forcejeo era su misión el vigilar al menos que la seguridad no las viera y no las echaran del aeropuerto.**

-Cuando dije que eras lo peor que me podías haber pasado ¡Era en serio!- **Exclamó Natsuki sujetando a Shizuru del cuello con el brazo derecho**

-Eso nunca lo dijiste- **Contestó Shizuru agarrando sus dos muñecas**

-¡Pues ya lo sabes!

-Y tú has atraído todas las desgracias a mí ¡Hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera muerto en ese tiroteo!

-¡Te lo concedo si quieres!

**Natsuki la soltó por un momento y luego agarró su muñeca doblándola hacia atrás. Shizuru se inclinó haciendo una mueca de dolor; en esta clase de agarre no podía hacer demasiado.**

-Eres caprichosa, prepotente, egocéntrica ¡Nada importa más que tú, eres una persona horrible!

**Shizuru se soltó del agarre y tomó sus dos brazos hacia arriba manteniendo su columna abajo con su rodilla derecha.**

-Tú eres brusca, insensible y tramposa ¡Has arruinado mi vida en lo que seguramente debe ser un tiempo récord!

**Ambas se agarraron del cuello y acercaron sus rostros a una distancia de la que el deseo asesino en sus ojos chocaba en chispas, casi de forma literal. Alice vio a la distancia a dos encargados de la seguridad que venían y las vieron; miró en todas direcciones, sus maletas, sus apariencias, tenía que pensar en algo para que no las echaran del aeropuerto.**

-¡Se van a casar!

-¡¿EHH?!- **Exclamaron las dos al oírla**

-Etto… ¡Sí! Están tan enamoradas que no aguantan las ganas de tener un sitio privado para besarse ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?- **Alice miró a los dos hombres de seguridad**

-¡IIIUUU! ¡NO!- **Natsuki soltó a Shizuru inmediatamente **–Yo con ésta arpía, buen chiste

-Ni hablar Al-chan, eso no ocurrirá- **Dijo Shizuru desempolvándose la ropa**

**Alice sonrió. Si esta era una manera de mantenerlas separadas, valía la pena tenerlo en cuenta para futuras ocasiones. **

**Las siguientes horas de viaje fueron relativamente tranquilas. Pero al regresar a Japón la realidad era otra. Shizuru había perdido su buena imagen con su familia, Natsuki había conseguido un mal informe, y ambas estaban relegadas a vivir juntas OBLIGATORIAMENTE. Alice las acompañó hasta el momento que regresaron al departamento.**

-Gracias… Gracias por todo Kami… Gracias por este pedacito glorioso e inmundo de ¡LA VIDA CON SHIZURU!- **Exasperó Natsuki arrojando su maleta a toda fuerza contra el sofá**

-Y de paso dile que me bendiga con un ataque cardiaco para ti- **Le dijo Shizuru pasando de largo**

-¡Eso sería un acto de misericordia!

**Natsuki se zafó el saco, la corbata y se sacó los zapatos. Se tiró en el sillón y bebió una botella de agua mineral. Alice se sentó al lado de ella y le sonrió.**

-Te acostumbrarás

-Yo lo dudo… Ahh, mierda, esta cosa no tiene alcohol- **Natsuki dejó el agua a un lado -**Mi reputación se ha ido a la mierda y no tengo con qué embriagarme

-No puedes embriagarte, estás en servicio- **Le recordó Shizuru asomando la cabeza**

**Natsuki le arrojó la botella de agua, la cual Shizuru esquivó exitosamente.**

-Jajaja ustedes dos me recuerdan a Oka-san y Oto-san

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque ellos me dijeron una vez que cuando se conocieron se odiaban, pero pasado el tiempo se dieron cuenta que podían llegar a amarse

-Para amar a Shizuru tendría que volver a nacer y hacerlo siendo retrasada

-Jajaja Onee-chan no es tan mala una vez que la conoces

-No ¡Es peor!

**Alice suspiró sonriendo. Todo estaba en su lugar, y aparentemente ellas tratarían de estar lo más alejadas posible en lo que el cansancio por el viaje perdurara.**

**Shizuru se tomó un merecido tiempo en su cuarto de baño con esencias aromáticas y relajantes para permanecer en la tina, Natsuki se dedicó a ver un par de juegos de rugby en ESPN antes de caer dormida como consecuencia del agotamiento.**

-No hay cena todavía, yo frecuento… -**Shizuru dejó de hablar al verla dormida **–Natsuki…

**Sin respuesta.**

**Shizuru se inclinó a verla. Su respiración era algo entrecortada y dificultosa, algo sobre eso le advirtieron mientras permaneció en el hospital; debido a soportar las bajas temperaturas del quirófano mientras cuidaba de ella, los pulmones de Natsuki se habían debilitado, sin mencionar que en ningún momento la vio usar el vaporizador que le recetaron usar una hora diaria para evitar la apnea de sueño.**

-Ahh… dame un respiro, Natsuki… -**Shizuru agarró una cobija del clóset y se la echó encima**

-… Frío… Mamá…

-¿Eh?

**Shizuru se acercó más a escucharla.**

-No… no vayas… no me dejes…

-¿Natsuki?

**Shizuru pudo ver un par de cristales fluir por los ojos cerrados de Natsuki. Lo que sea que soñara no debía ser para nada lindo, no para hacer llorar a una tan aparente fuerte mujer de esta manera. La castaña miró detrás de sí, Alice se había ido hacía horas, estaba sola.**

-Ahh… Kami me maldijo con esta compasión…

**Se sentó en el sofá sujetando con cuidado la cabeza de Natsuki, luego la posó sobre sus muslos y comenzó a mecer con suavidad sus hombros. El temblor y la tensión de los brazos de la chica comenzaron a ceder lentamente y su sueño se hacía tranquilo cada segundo que pasaba. Shizuru comenzó a tararear una nana, la mano de Natsuki se deslizó hacia su rodilla apretándola con suavidad. Esta escena le causaba melancolía. Alice no era una hermana de sangre para Shizuru, muy pequeña sus padres la adoptaron cuando su madre y única familiar falleció; todas las noches Shizuru la acompañaba, la ayudaba a dormir y le cantaba nanas para ayudarla a tener un buen descanso.**

-Mmm… Maaa… Shizuru…

**¿Soñaba con ella? ¿Realmente Natsuki soñaba con Shizuru?**

-… Shizuru… baka…

-Ahh… lindos sueños, Natsuki- **Suspiró Shizuru**

**Shizuru se puso de pie con cuidado, cubrió los hombros de Natsuki, apagó la TV y se fue a su cuarto. Antes de entrar le echó un último vistazo al sofá, Natsuki dormía profundamente y muy tranquila aparentemente; sin darse cuenta dejó escapar una cálida y verdadera sonrisa.**

**000**

**Natsuki despertó limpiando su cara. Hacía mucho tiempo no dormía así de profundamente, descansó como no lo había hecho en los últimos 12 años. ¿Tenía una cobija puesta? Podría jurar que se había echado a dormir solo con su pantalón y la camisa puesta. No solo eso, su cabeza estaba gentilmente acomodada sobre uno de los cojines del sofá. ¿Qué había pasado que no recordaba cómo llegó ahí?**

-Buenos días, bella durmiente

-¿Shizuru?

-Tenemos cosas por hacer hoy; hay que arreglar el apartamento, ir a una reunión con Haruka-san y Yukino-san, y en la tarde quiero comer un pie de té negro

-¿Me viste cara de chupa medias o qué?

-Ay vamos, es un día relajado, solo ve a bañarte y vamos; rapidito, vamos

-Ahh… claro, su majestad

**Natsuki se puso de pie de mala gana hacia el baño.**

**Cuando intentaba llegar al baño tropezó en su propia corbata que estaba en el suelo y cayó en brazos de Shizuru. El equilibrio se perdió y ambas cayeron al suelo una sobre la otra. Nadie dijo una sola palabra o habló durante este lapso de tiempo. Shizuru miraba a Natsuki, Natsuki miraba a Shizuru. A pesar que fueran las personas más incompatibles existentes, podían tomarse un instante para mirarse y nada más, solo verse directo a los ojos y sentir como la sangre fluía al rostro.**

-_Awwww… de verdad se aman ¿No es así?_

**Natsuki retrocedió bruscamente y se alejó de Shizuru al escuchar aquellas palabras. **

-Como chiste fue bueno, muy bueno- **Dijo Shizuru poniéndose de pie **–Por cierto Al-chan, la siguiente avísame cuando vayas a venir

-¿Por qué? ¿Te estás poniendo _íntima_ con Natsuki-san?

-Estás de coña ¿no?- **Dijo Natsuki pasando de largo**

-Tienes 10 minutos- **Le recordó Shizuru antes de perderla de vista **–Bueno… puedo ofrecerte café si quieres

-Estoy bien, gracias ¿Y tú con Natsuki-san?

-Pues igual, como puedes ver

-Sí, claro!... Comienza a agradarte

-Cómo no- **Ironizó Shizuru poniendo la tetera al fuego**

-En serio, lo veo en tu mirada… Al inicio ni te importaba, ahora parece que estás más pendiente de ella… Ya sabes, como imanes

-¿Imanes?

-Pues… es como si se atrajeran aunque se detesten… Tú te mueves, ella se mueve

-Comienzas a imaginarte cosas- **Shizuru salió de la cocina camino a su cuarto**

-Oye vamos, como si no fuera cierto que ya la aguantas mejor- **Le dijo Alice siguiéndola**

-Eso no significa que deba agradarme; es petulante, grosera, malgeniada, caprichosa y llevada de su parecer, en pocas palabras…

-Una mujer corriente, Shizuru Onee-chan

**Shizuru la miró de reojo sin contestar. Se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a elegir entre sus aretes y accesorios. Alice sonrió.**

-Te gusta Natsuki-san ¿no?

-Vamos Al-chan, he tenido malos tiempos, pero no esos gustos tan arriesgados

-Jajaja es linda

-Los lobos son lindos, pero no quiero uno de mascota

-Como digas, vale…

-_Oye princesa, ¿Nos vamos ya o qué?_

**Shizuru resopló al oír la voz de Natsuki. Se apresuró a ponerse unos zarcillos, un colgante delgado y luego pasó al maquillaje.**

**000**

**Se dirigían a un club campestre privado. Alice y Shizuru iban sentadas del mismo lado de la limusina y Natsuki del otro lado.**

-¿A qué se debe la seriedad, Natsuki-san?

-Pensaba en el día del accidente… -**Contestó sin dejar de ver por la ventana**

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Cuando vi que a Shizuru le dispararon, entre la humareda y las llamas vi una silueta; era algo alta… y… Ahh… es que no puedo recordar del todo que fue lo que pasó, pero… esa persona, podría jurar que fue quien le disparó…

-¿Te preocupaste por ella?

-¿Por ella?- **Natsuki señaló a Shizuru **–Ni hablar, eso no es verdad

**Shizuru la miró en silencio. Eso que decía era algo contradictorio a comparación de cómo se comportó en esa ocasión; ante puso el bienestar de Shizuru al suyo en todo sentido, sin importar cuanto arriesgó su vida o cuanto frío hiciera.**

-Llegamos; tú y yo pasaremos un rato hoy, Natsuki-san

-¿Eh?- **Natsuki la miró**

-Pues… mientras Shizuru Onee-chan se reúne con sus amigos, tú y yo pasearemos un rato y nos relajaremos

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso- **Le respondió Natsuki sonriendo**

-¿Por qué?

-Mi tarea es permanecer al lado de Shizuru todo el tiempo, soy su guardaespaldas ¿Lo olvidas?

**Alice sonrió mirando de reojo a Shizuru, la castaña notó la mirada pero al mismo tiempo trataba de ignorar el sentido picaresco detrás de la misma. **

**Algo definitivamente no estaba bien en todo esto.**

**Natsuki bajó antes que Shizuru, se posicionó en la entrada del club escoltando la salida de Shizuru, Alice entró después que la castaña mientras Natsuki solo se dedicó a mirar en el rededor por la entrada de las dos.**

-Como siempre, llegas tarde- **Le saludó Haruka al verla llegar**

-El tráfico Jejeje

-Shizuru-san, bienvenida de nuevo- **Le saludó Yukino**

-Como siempre, es un gusto volver

**Natsuki y Alice se quedaron atrás mientras ellas avanzaban hasta el patio privado a tomar un té matutino antes del almuerzo. Natsuki y Alice se sentaron varias mesas más alejadas de ellas y solo se dedicaron a sus bebidas frías.**

-¿Sigues pensando en ese día?

-Mmm… -**Moduló Natsuki **–Pensaba en tu hermana… ustedes dos no se parecen en nada

-Ella siempre tuvo la tarea de ser más madura de lo que dice su edad; es la primogénita y única heredera sanguínea, todos esperan grandeza de su parte

-Ya veo… ¿Eso es lo que define su rudeza y lo maldita que es a veces?

-Jajaja sí, puede ser Jajaja

-Eso me puede explicar muchas cosas… Últimamente se me ha hecho un real fastidio estar con ella, pero a pesar de eso no puedo dejar de pensar que debo cuidarla… Ahh, fidelidad de perro del estado privado ¿no?

-Me suena a algo platónico

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes… El siempre ir conforme a otra persona, moverse con ella, cuidarla, ante poner sus necesidades a las tuyas… Natsuki-san, cuando nos comportamos de la forma opuesta a lo que lo hacemos todo el tiempo, generalmente reaccionamos de forma agresiva para contrarrestar el hecho de vernos influenciados por alguien más

-¿Y eso significa…?

-Cuando alguien nos gusta, alguien tan opuesto a lo que queremos encontrar, ¿No crees apenas normal reaccionar como si le odiaras al inicio?... De ahí el dicho, del odio al amor solo hay un paso

-… C-claro pero… ¿Entonces estás diciéndome que Shizuru y yo…?

-Jajaja yo no hablaba de ustedes dos

-¿Entonces?

-Te explicaba una situación nada más- **Alice miró de reojo a Natsuki **–A menos que en realidad te guste Shizuru Onee-chan

**Natsuki miró nuevamente a Shizuru. Ella reía y charlaba con Haruka y Yukino.**

***Pálpito***

**Natsuki se llevó su mano al pecho. Esta sensación estuvo acompañándola todo el tiempo; el latido de su corazón sin ritmo coherente. Sus pensamientos obtusos siempre le opacaban, pero ahora se hacía sentir lo suficientemente claro como para poderlo escuchar un momento. ¿Qué era esta sensación cálida que invadía su pecho cuando miraba a Shizuru?**

**No hubo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello; de repente pudo distinguir una silueta, el mismo hombre, el mismo porte, la estatura, todo. La persona que le había disparado a Shizuru estaba frente a ella y Shizuru estrechaba su mano alegremente. ¿Acaso no lo había visto antes?**

**¡Por supuesto! El mismo joven que vio en la reunión en que conoció a Shizuru; nada menos que Kanzaki Reito, un amigo personal de Shizuru.**

**Natsuki se puso de pie y caminó hacia Shizuru sosteniendo su arma en su espalda baja.**

-Shizuru, nos vamos- **Le dijo sin mirar a Reito**

-¿De qué hablas? Llegamos hace 2 horas, y por si fuera menos estás interrumpiendo mi reunión

-Obedece, nos vamos

-¿Perdón?- **Shizuru se deshizo de su agarre **–Ya quedamos en esto Natsuki ¡Yo no trabajo para ti!

-¿Puedes escucharme por una maldita vez en tu vida?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te siga sin cuestionar y ya? Solo eres mi guardaespaldas

-¡Precisamente! Ahora mismo estás en peligro ¡Y nos debemos ir!

-Natsuki-san ¿Pasa algo?- **Preguntó Alice**

-Pasa mucho ¡Nos vamos!- **Natsuki volvió a tomar el brazo de Shizuru**

-¡Suéltame!... Ya has ido demasiado lejos, Natsuki

-¡Solo vamos, te explico luego, vale!

-¡Dímelo ya!

-¡Este tipo fue el que te atacó antes! ¡¿FELIZ?!

**Todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a Reito. **

**000**

**¡Muy buenas, mis lectores!**

**Este fic ha acumulado un record personal; 6 followers en las primeras 24 horas**

**¡Dios mío, estoy tan feliz, tanto que no quepo de la alegría! Jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias, ustedes hacen todo esto posible**

**¡Un capítulo por día a partir de ahora! :D**

**No hagan cuentas del desenlace de este fic, porque podrían llevarse una sorpresa**

**Shizuki, , Kugga :* :* :***

**Un besito a cada una, son quienes he notado más a la nota de mis fics por no mencionar a todos los demás que siempre se reportan a darme un ánimo cuando más lo necesito**

**¡Salu2!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Intuición**

**Shizuru se puso de pie seriamente mirando a Natsuki.**

-Natsuki, lo que dices es una acusación muy seria ¿Lo sabes?

-¡Solo vamos!

-¡Que no!- **Shizuru rechazó su agarre**

-Vamos, vamos, calmémonos todos ¿Sí?

-¡Tu no digas nada!- **Natsuki se puso en medio de ella y Shizuru **–No confío en ti ahora, Alice-san -¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Bueno… Natsuki-san ¿Tu viste a Reito antes?

-¡No es momento de dudar! Quiero proteger a Shizuru ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-Es que… Natsuki-san, tal vez Reito-san no…

-¡Lógico!- **Natsuki exasperó harta **-¿Entonces qué cojones se supone que hago cuando no me permiten cumplir mi deber como guardaespaldas?

**Alice miró a Shizuru. Tal vez Natsuki tenía algo de razón en eso; le dio una de sus "miradas" incitándola a dejar la cita a medias y salir con ella. Natsuki salió apresuradamente casi empujando a Shizuru delante de ella. La castaña entró a la limusina de mala gana junto con Alice, Natsuki entró luego y partieron de regreso al apartamento.**

-Bonita manera de protegerme… -**Murmuró Shizuru al entrar**

-Si tienes quejas guárdalas para tu padre, solo cumplía con mi trabajo

-¡Reito-san no es una amenaza ni mucho menos!

-Peor que eso, es un traidor- **Dijo Natsuki sentándose en el sofá**

-¿Y tú quién eres para juzgarlo?

-Tu guardaespaldas, así que debes obedecerme ahora porque estaba cuidándote ¿Entendido?

-Pues qué remedio… -**Shizuru se encerró en su habitación**

**Este era el momento. Natsuki aprovechó el momento de rabieta de Shizuru para relajarse, ver unos cuantos programas e informar sobre sus avances a Mai por mensaje de texto. La única respuesta que recibió fue **_**"Te necesito urgente de regreso"**_

-Ahh… ha pasado un buen tiempo ya, seguro me extraña… ¡Oi, Shizuru!

-_¡Qué!_

-Necesito ir a un lugar, ¿Ya te desvestiste?

-_No pienso moverme ni un centímetro de aquí_

-Haa me suena a reto- **Natsuki sonrió a sí misma**

-_Velo como quieras, no me iré_

**Natsuki suspiró. Se remangó las mangas de la chaqueta y entró al cuarto de Shizuru sin pedir consentimiento antes.**

-_¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Pero qué haces, animal! ¡SUELTA, SUELTA!_

**Natsuki salió de la habitación con Shizuru colgada al hombro, se detuvo en el living de donde ella no se podía sostener de nada para oponer resistencia.**

-No seas atrevida ¡Y bájame en este mismo instante!

-¿No dijiste que no pensabas moverte de tu cuarto? Pues ya que te moví es fácil acceder a mi petición

-¡Antes muerta que cumplir un capricho tuyo, Natsuki Kuga!

-Jajaja vamos, un paseo de pronto te cambie el humor- **Natsuki disfrutaba de este momento en todo su esplendor**

-No, no, no, bájame ahora ¡Bájame ya!

-Areeee?~ Puede ser acaso que Shizuru le tema a las alturas ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Silencio y bájame!- **Las mejillas de Shizuru brillaban en un tono rojo intenso como nunca en su vida pudo sentir**

-¿Puede ser a la izquierda?

-¡KYAAAA!- **Exclamó Shizuru al verse meneada en dicha dirección**

-¿O será a la derecha?

-¡Basta, basta!- **Exclamó nuevamente**

-No te oigo ¿Entonces vendrás, Shizuru?

-¡Vale, vale, te acompaño!

-Oh, ¿Pero segura?

-Solo bájame ¡Onegai!

-Ya que lo pides por las buenas- **Natsuki la bajo al suelo**

-¡Te voy a despellejar!- **Shizuru se arrojó encima de ella como estuvo en la seguridad del suelo**

**000**

**Shibuya. **

**La residencia personal de Mai se ubicaba en un segundo piso; la pelirroja salió a darles un poco de agua a sus plantas en ese momento cuando vio una flamante limusina nueva color negro aproximarse en la estrecha calle. Se recargó en el barandal y vio a Natsuki y a Shizuru bajar de ahí.**

-Entonces te dignaste a venir- **Le sonrió la pelirroja**

-Era un caso urgente

-Vaya que sí… -**Suspiró Mai en aire cansado**

**Natsuki pasó de largo aun sin importarle que Shizuru viniera detrás de ella.**

-Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino Viola- **Se presentó la castaña**

-Ah, es un placer conocerte, Shizuru-san, yo soy Mai, Mai Tokiha

-El gusto es mío, Tokiha-san- **Le sonrió Shizuru **–Bueno y… ¿Exactamente para que fue requerida la presencia de Natsuki?

-Bueno… es que…

**No hubo tiempo de responder. Natsuki abrió la puerta del departamento y un enorme animal saltó sobre ella de inmediato. Shizuru dio un paso atrás viendo a Natsuki ser derribada por un hermoso Malamute de color gris y blanco que la lamía alegremente agitando la cola frenéticamente.**

-Jajajaja ya, ya Dhuran, ya vine- **Natsuki se incorporó agarrándose de las orejas del perro **–Eres un cachorro travieso ¿Verdad? ¡Sí lo eres, sí lo eres!

-Ha estado aullando en las noches, creo que te extraña- **Le dijo Mai**

-Bueno, mientras esté de servicio trataré de venir más seguido ¿Vale?- **Contestó sin dejar de acariciar el perro**

-Y ya se terminó el concentrado que le compré hace unos días

-Ah, ya veo, por eso lo sentí tan pesado- **Natsuki sonrió acariciando el lomo del perro**

-Shizuru-san, pase; le serviré té en lo que Natsuki va a comprarle algo a Dhuran

-Ookini, Tokiha-san- **Shizuru la acompañó a entrar**

**Mai le sirvió una taza caliente de té y se sentó al lado de ella; la incomodidad por estar en un lugar tan pequeño era clara; Shizuru y su familia solo estaban acostumbrados a lo mejor, y eso refería a los autos más lujosos, las casas más grandes, y todo lo que a la alta sociedad refería. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una casa tan pequeña tratando de entablar una charla amable con la mejor amiga de su guardaespaldas ogro.**

-Natsuki es una mujer difícil, lo sé

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabías…?

-Tus ojeras, y traes las cejas fruncidas

-Oh- **Shizuru relajó su expresión**

-Jajaja pero como ves, es una persona amable- **Mai señaló a Dhuran sentado frente a la puerta meneando la cola impacientemente**

-Si un cachorro te ama, eres una persona buena- **Shizuru esbozó una media sonrisa**

-Y Dhuran ama a Natsuki como a nadie… Ahh, es que ella es una chica serena y gentil, pero… con las personas le cuesta enseñar ese lado suyo

-Supe lo de sus padres… Tiene un poco de sentido que sea tan… tan…

-Adelante, dígalo: Animal, loca, atarbana, agresiva y con el tacto de una roca

-Jajaja ni yo lo pude decir mejor

**000**

-¡Asshu!- **Natsuki se cubrió la boca** –Esas dos, sé que están hablando barbaries de mí…

**Estaba en un centro comercial en una tienda de mascotas. Con un carrito en una mano miraba la serie de concentrados para cachorros de raza grande y pelo largo.**

-Verduras y pollo… Delicias del mar… Carne y res… Ahh… ¿Dónde fregados está el de pollo y salmón?

**000**

-¿Y ella… siempre ha sido así?- **Preguntó Shizuru **–Ya sabes, así de sola y tosca

-Mmm… Cuando la conocía era más bien depresiva, tenía un serio problema autodestructivo; se la pasaba de carrera clandestina en otra, perdió miles de yenes en motos que reparaba y compraba todo el tiempo

-Ya veo… -**Las manos de Shizuru se cerraron consternadas en su taza de té**

-Pero luego le presenté la idea de canalizar todo eso en el trabajo, y como ves, es la mejor

-Entiendo… -**Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó**

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que… esta mañana tuvimos un problema…

-_Otro _problema, dirá Jejeje

-Jajaja sí, otro más… pero este fue especialmente fuerte… Ella trataba de protegerme, y yo dudé, me negué y no le permití cumplir su trabajo… Aunque fuera contra un amigo mío, no respeté su posición… Tokiha-san ¿Crees que hice algo muy malo?

-B-bueno… -**Mai se rascó la barbilla **–A Natsuki no le gusta que la contradigan… pero… podría decirse que debiste confiar en ella un poco, es tu guardaespaldas ¿no?

-Lo sé… -**Shizuru agachó la cabeza **–Me disculparé con ella… Aunque actué de esa manera, ella quiso que viniera con ella a ver a su… cachorro Jejeje

-Bueno, entonces creo que le importas lo suficiente, ella solo deja a Dhuran conmigo Jajaja

-¿De verdad?

-¡Hai!

**Shizuru miró su taza de té pensativamente.**

-Jajaja si no las conociera un poco ahora, diría que estás enamorada de ella por como tienes la cara ahora, Shizuru-san

-¿He?- **Shizuru se sonrojó **

-Jajaja bueno es un decir…

-… Enam… enamorada…

-_¡Ya vine, cachorrito!-_ **Se oyó la voz de Natsuki llegando**

**Al momento que Natsuki entró con una enorme bolsa en ambos brazos, Dhuran comenzó a saltar y dar giros frenéticos en torno a ella.**

-Ya, ya, te daré tu favorito ahora ¿vale? Y adivina ¡Traje paté de cerdo!- **Natsuki le enseñó un enlatado de Dog Chow**

**Soltó las bolsas junto a la cocina y sacó unos palillos para poner el paté en el plato del cachorro. El perro no dejo de menear la cola ni un solo instante desde que la vio entrar. **_**"La fidelidad del mejor amigo del hombre, se le da solo a quien la merece de todos los demás"**_** O eso decía su madre cuando era pequeña.**

-Es mentira… ¡Mentira!- **Vociferó Shizuru poniéndose de pie **

-¿Ha?- **Mai ladeó la cabeza confundida**

-¡Mentira! ¡Es una total y vil mentira!- **Shizuru las señaló a las dos **-¡Y a ti, Natsuki! Te espero en el auto ¡Hasta luego Tokiha-san!... y Dhuran… Hasta luego cachorrito…

**Shizuru salió dejando a una Mai y una Natsuki absolutamente desconcertadas.**

-¿Qué le picó?- **Preguntó Natsuki**

-Si tú no sabes, yo menos…

-Bueno, será mejor que la lleve a casa ahora; vendré en un par de días

**Dhuran caminó hacia la puerta y la bloqueó chillando hacia Natsuki con las orejas echadas hacia atrás. Natsuki sonrió con tristeza.**

-Ay Dhuran, sabes que debo irme… -**Dijo acariciando la cabeza del cachorro **–Te quiero muchacho, lo sabes ¿no?

**El perro chilló una vez más débilmente poniéndole esa miradita de la cual se le inspiraron a llamarle a la súplica "Los ojos de cachorro". Natsuki sonrió. Dio un par de besos en la cabeza al perro y lo abrazó fuertemente.**

-Tranquilo muchacho, no me iré por siempre… Te traeré un juguete, lo prometo

**Natsuki se puso de pie sin dejar de verlo con tristeza y sonriéndole a Mai. "Volveré" Decían sus ojos cristalizados en las lágrimas de la despedida de lo más cercano a un hijo que tendría.**

**Desde el auto, Shizuru pudo distinguir toda la escena; miraba a Natsuki fijamente sin poder descifrar estas emociones que asaltaban su corazón agolpándose una sobre otra. Un nudo le subió a la garganta, un zumbido obstaculizó su razón, y un latido fuerte y constante resonaba tanto que no la dejaba pensar bien. **

-Ya vine, perdón por la demora- **Natsuki entró al auto **–A casa pues

**La limusina arrancó.**

-Natsuki estaba pensando…

-Mmm… -**Natsuki lucía triste**

-Sabes, nosotras pasamos en casa mucho tiempo, irremediablemente estar juntas es… inevitable, pero… ¿Te molestaría llevar a Dhuran a casa?

-¿Eh?- **Natsuki la vio con los ojos abiertos como platos **-¿Cómo dices?

-Mira, sé todo el tiempo estás sola y veo que lo único que tienes es ese cachorro, si lo quieres llevar adelante, pero tendrás que bañarlo, limpiar los muebles y… y… Natsuki…

**Shizuru dejó de hablar. Natsuki la estaba abrazando con fuerza y soltando un suspiro prolongado en su cuello.**

-Arigato nee, Shizuru… Arigato…

-B-bueno, lo hago por él; ver sufrir de soldad un cachorro me destroza- **Shizuru se sonrojó de oreja a oreja** –Ve por él en la mañana

**El viaje de regreso fue aún más extraño que el descubrirse avergonzada por un acto venidero de una guardaespaldas que se suponía, le disgustaba en toda expresión. Ver a Natsuki sonreír, verla llegar y quitarse los zapatos en silencio sin lanzar comentarios hirientes o para molestarla. **

-¿Un Martini, majestad?- **Comentó Natsuki asomando a la cocina**

-Era demasiado bello para ser cierto… -**Resopló Shizuru **–Ni hablar, mañana como traigas al cachorro ponle cama fuera de las habitaciones, y definitivamente lejos de mis muebles

-Jajaja Dhuran está bien entrenado, pero no es un santo, así que ahí hablaremos de los gastos de tintorería

**Shizuru se sobó las sienes. Comenzaba a arrepentirse… Pero realmente no sabía lo que era eso en ese momento de su último tiempo de paz. **

**000**

**Shizuru se revolvió en sueños; una mirada a una versión femenina, vistiendo una falda corta que dejaba al descubierto un liguero violeta, usando un collar de paseo canino y con orejas inu arrodillada gateando hacia ella; aunque era aversivo al mismo tiempo resultaba sexy en todo su esplendor.**

-He sido una chica mala, Kaichou-sama…

-Muy mala, Natsuki- **Contestó una Shizuru sentada en un escritorio sujetando la correa**

-Pero ahora, Kaichou-sama- **Con un tono fino y sexy **–Debo recibir mi castigo

**Se acercó a sus labios… Antes de llegar a ellos le sujetó la cara y la ladeó al lado derecho. Natsuki comenzó a lamer su mejilla repetidamente. **

-_¡Oi, Shizuru, despierta!_

-Mnn… -**Shizuru se revolvió en sueños **–Natsuki, ikezu

-¿He? ¡Oi!- **Natsuki empujaba de un lado **

**Shizuru abrió los ojos. La cara sonriente de un cachorro de Malamute plateado la miraba. Retrocedió aterrada y se sobó su mejilla empapada en saliva. No había recibido una expresión afectiva de Inu Natsuki, sino un beso mañanero de Dhuran.**

-Por Dios ¿Duermes tanto los Domingos?- **Preguntó Natsuki**

-¿Qué hace el cachorro aquí?

-Tú me dijiste que lo trajera

**Shizuru miró su reloj despertador.**

-¿De verdad? ¿A las 8:00 a.m.?

-Aproveché para dar una vuelta en el vecindario

**Shizuru detalló su pantalón deportivo negro, sus zapatillas y el top negro dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen envidiable.**

**Se sonrojó ligeramente, pero de inmediato se incorporó fuera de la cama.**

-Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde

-Me dejaste traer a Dhuran, así que no quise esperar más; además aproveché para mostrarle el vecindario

-Ajá… -**Suspiró Shizuru seriamente sobándose los ojos**

-Iremos a los entrenamientos de Kagutsuchi C.O semanales

-¿Y el desayuno?

-Tienes manos ¿verdad?

**Natsuki se marchó. Shizuru suspiró y se puso de pie; era demasiado bello todo para ser verdad. Un perro rabioso de buen humor siempre puede volver a ladrar e incluso morder, así que aunque su sueño fue perturbador por la persona que contenía, la vida real debía continuar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: ¿Perdóname?**

**Shizuru se vio forzada a despertar por su cuenta a preparar su desayuno igual que los anteriores días. Estaba acostumbrada a un ambiente servil y fiel a ella y sus peticiones, a que no juzgaran sus encomiendas y favores, estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como la realeza. Pero Natsuki era lo más distante que se pudo poner en su camino. Era caprichosa, necia, y completamente independiente a sus deseos; era tan opuesta a la clase de persona de la que agradaba, que comenzaba a sentirse extrañada de pensar tanto en ella todo el tiempo.**

**000**

**Natsuki se sentó en una acera en lo que Dhuran correteaba ardillas en un parque cercano. Soltó un suspiro pensativamente. Estaba dando una última vuelta antes de regresar por Shizuru y encaminarse por segunda vez a Kagutsuchi C.O. La última vez la apariencia invencible y totalmente victoriosa de Natsuki quedó por el suelo, y por si fuera poco golpeó en la cara a una persona a la que se supone que debía proteger. **

**Volteó a ver a Dhuran, el cachorro estaba sentado a su lado jadeando mientras la miraba. Su hocico abierto y el cómo se orientaba a ella, parecía una sonrisa canina a su mejor estilo.**

-De no ser por esa mujer, no estarías aquí, cachorrito- **Natsuki le acarició las orejas **

**El cachorro ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de jadear. Natsuki sonrió acariciándolo con manos.**

-Bueno… esa mujer debe estarnos esperando… Vamos, Dhuran

**Natsuki se puso de pie y Dhuran la siguió. Al regresar a casa entraron, como siempre y sintiéndose en casa, sin avisar de su presencia y pasando de plano hasta las habitaciones a revisar su ropa y lo que usarían en el entrenamiento del día. Sin contar con lo que encontrarían, Dhuran chocó con la pierna de Natsuki, quien súbitamente se detuvo.**

**Natsuki paró súbitamente en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto; Shizuru estaba en ropa interior solo tendiendo ropa limpia sobre la cama. Ese conjunto de pantis y bra color azul celeste la dejaron embobada por un buen rato. **

**Shizuru la miró en silencio, ligeramente ruborizada viendo el tono rojo brillante de la cara de Natsuki aumentar de intensidad conforme los segundos pasaban y sus ojos más recorrían sus curvas semi desnudas.**

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- **Preguntó Shizuru al verla**

-… T-tenemos unos minutos antes de irnos…

-Qué bien. Imagino que esta vez lucharás mejor que la vez anterior- **Shizuru sonrió mientras seguía viendo su ropa**

**Al parecer estaba suficientemente habituada ser vista en ropa interior como para que le incomodara. Es más ¿Disfrutaba la escena de nervios de Natsuki?**

-Claro, hoy lucharé muy… -**La recorrió una vez más **–Muy hermosa… ¡Digo! Hermoso… Digo… lucharé muy bien, lucharé bien

**Shizuru sonrió. Agarró un par de panti medias y comenzó a ponérselas en la pierna izquierda, la cual recargó contra la cama. Las mejillas de Natsuki subieron nivel de sonrojo al ver desde esa posición el trasero formado por Satán de la castaña. No podía creer que estuviera viéndose imaginando todo tipo de cosas pervertidas con alguien a quien detestaba tanto.**

-¿Vas a ir a cambiarte o te quedarás viéndome todo el rato?- **Shizuru la miró sobre el hombro**

-¡Mirarte!- **Natsuki giró la cabeza **–No tienes tanta suerte, princesita

**Shizuru suspiró ruidosamente mientras sonreía. Al terminar de ponerse un atuendo casual alcanzó a Natsuki. Ambas fueron a Kagutsuchi C.O (con Dhuran en compañía) y llegaron al piso de entrenamiento. Natsuki pasó derecho dejando a Shizuru atrás, la castaña se sentó en una de las bancas de los espectadores y Dhuran a su lado. Parecía que el cachorro ya conocía la rutina.**

**Shizuru miró a Natsuki mientras se saludaba jovialmente con sus compañeros y con Mai, quien solo golpeaba un saco de box para cuando ella llegó.**

-¿Y bien? ¿Nadie quiere romperse la madre hoy?- **Llamó Natsuki estirando los brazos**

-Ja! Ya es hora de que te bajen de ese pedestal hasta el segundo lugar, Kuga- **Le dijo Mai acercándose**

-Tú eres la última persona a la que quiero herir, Mai

-¿Herirme? Qué modestia, Natsuki- **Mai le dio un puñetazo en el hombro**

**Natsuki recuperó el equilibrio. Se sobó la piel del hombro y sonriendo pasó al colchón de combate de frente a Mai. La pelirroja la miró sonriendo confiadamente, Natsuki se sacó la sudadera y se puso en posición defensiva.**

-Cuando esto acabe Mai, lo lamento mucho

-¿Qué lamentas, Natsuki?

-La ventaja que te tengo, es injusto

-¿Injusto para quién? Pechos pequeños

-Jajajaja buena es- **Natsuki dio dos pasos hacia ella **–Tus tetas enorme s no te dejarán defenderte de mí

-Veremos…

**Natsuki se arrojó hacia Mai, la pelirroja la recibió con los brazos creando una barrera de fuerza en la que solo la brutalidad que aplicaran diferenciaría si retrocedían o cedían. Mai tenía una fuerza bruta considerable a pesar de su apariencia, Natsuki por supuesto que tiene una fuerza para su tamaño y su género. Natsuki empujó ayudada de sus tobillos haciendo retroceder a Mai, la pelirroja dio una vuelta en su eje evitando un agarre, dio medio vuelta y sujetó a Natsuki por los hombros, estaba aparentemente inmovilizada.**

-¿Te rindes, cachorra?

-En tus sueños, Mamá Pato

-¿Mamá Pat…?

**Natsuki aprovechó el descuido para escabullirse por el suelo, le hizo una zancadilla y se puso sobre ella sujetándola de los hombros mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus dos rodillas.**

-Ahora sí, Mai, te arrepentirás de desafiarme

-¿Arrepentirme? Debes dejar de creer que eres más fuerte que nadie

-Soy más fuerte que tu

-¡Pero no más lista!

**Mai dio la vuelta en su lugar, comenzó a levantarse debajo de Natsuki con sus rodillas y brazos, al final arrojó a Natsuki tras su espalda al suelo. La joven se puso de pie de inmediato solo para recibir un agarre de Mai de frente aplastando sus pulmones y costillas. Natsuki imitó la maniobra apretando su espalda con una fuerte presión.**

-¿Te rindes, Natsuki?

-Jamás- **Natsuki sonrió –**Tus enormes tetas te arrancarán el aire antes que a mi

-Y tus mini pechitos te forrarán las costillas antes

-¡Ya veremos!

**Los ahorques de ambas se hicieron más fuertes mientras sus caras se ponían rojas debido a la presión. Lentamente sus rodillas comenzaron a ceder al tiempo y fueron cayendo de rodillas. Ninguna de las dos quería ceder.**

**Y finalmente acabaron en el suelo.**

**Shizuru miró toda la escena en silencio en lo que Dhuran de pie movía la cola agitadamente mirando la escena, chillaba de vez en cuando como si tratara de vitorear a Natsuki.**

**Finalmente las dos se soltaron al mismo tiempo, recuperaron aire a jadeos mientras seguían abrazadas por un brazo boca arriba.**

-Te soltaste antes- **Jadeó Mai respirando con fuerza**

-¿Estás loca, vaca? Te soltaste tú primero…

-Jajaja si como no…

**Shizuru permaneció en silencio mirándolas. Antes que pudiera siguiera evaluar porque una sensación intranquila asaltaba su pecho, Dhuran puso sus dos patas sobre sus piernas y la miró jadeando alegremente mientras meneaba el rabo. Shizuru puso su mano de una forme ligeramente insegura sobre la cabeza del cachorro y conforme él mostraba comodidad, fue acariciándolo con más seguridad.**

-No tiene caso, siempre quedan empatadas- **Comentó Nao**

-Es que Natsuki con Mai no usa el 100% de su potencial- **Mencionó Yuuichi**

-Jajaja cierto, ella nunca es completamente agresiva con Tokiha- **Agregó Takeda poniéndose de pie- **Yu, vamos a practicar tu y yo un rato

-Ya rugiste

**Shizuru volvió a ver la situación. Ella misma había evaluado el potencial de Natsuki y sabía que pudo haber usado más fuerza contra la pelirroja ¿Pero por qué no lo hizo? Esa sensación intranquila volvió.**

-Siempre jugando conmigo- **Mai se puso de pie **-¿No puedes tomártelo en serio por una vez, Natsuki?

-No sé de qué me hablas- **Natsuki sonrió mirando en otra dirección**

-Sí, claro- **Mai la haló del brazo ayudándola a poner de pie**

**Natsuki volteó a ver a Shizuru. Ella sonreía mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de cuerda con Dhuran. El cachorro lucía feliz, lucía perfectamente feliz. Mai le dio un golpe en el hombro llamando su atención.**

-Ya comienza a caerte bien ¿No?

-¿Ésa princesita? Ni hablar- **Natsuki caminó hacia la banca de hidratación **–Es caprichosa, narcisista, es un fastidio vivir con ella

-A Dhuran no le parece eso

-Dhuran se enamora fácilmente- **Natsuki se sentó a beber una botella de agua**

-¿Quién está hablando sobre amor?

**Natsuki se atragantó con el trago de agua y terminó en medio de una frenética tos que la puso verde. Cuando recuperó el aliento volvió a ver en dirección a Shizuru y Dhuran; ahora resultaba que el cachorro estaba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de la castaña.**

-¿Ya conseguiste la pieza?

**De vuelta a la tierra. Natsuki se puso de pie disintiendo.**

-¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo? Sakomizu-san me está preguntando por eso ya

-Esta semana, como sea- **Natsuki volvió a beber un trago de agua**

-No será muy difícil con Dhuran _enamorado _de Fujino-san

**Nuevamente Natsuki se atraganto. El agua salió por su nariz. Natsuki se limpió y miró a Mai endemoniadamente.**

-¡¿Esto va a ser una costumbre entre nosotras?!

-Jajaja ya ve a bañarte, te llamaré en la noche

**000**

**Pasaron 2 horas después de eso. Natsuki bajó a la planta baja, donde Shizuru esperaba con Dhuran a su lado. Cuando Natsuki bajó y arrojó sus cosas al auto, Shizuru la miró, Natsuki la miró. Algo se traía entre manos.**

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Pensaba…

-¿Mirándome? Ni que fuera tu musa

-¿Tokiha-san es tu pareja, Natsuki?

-¡¿Ehh?!- **Natsuki se sonrojó **-¡Claro que no! Si Mai es como mi hermana mayor mandona

-Pues, se llevan tan bien, se tienen confianza… Ah, y la química física

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿O tú podrías follarte a Alice?!

-¡No seas atrevida!- **Regañó Shizuru**

-¡Pues eso es Mai para mí!

-¿Y no te has sentido atraída a ella nunca?

-¡NO!

-¡No me grites!

-¡No me acoses!- **Natsuki invadió el espacio personal**

-¡Fuera de mi sitio!- **Shizuru la empujó**

**Natsuki le regresó el empujón. Natsuki la volvió a empujar. Lo siguiente fue una repartición de golpes, patadas, maniobras y una lucha en un suelo sucio del parqueadero del edifico comenzó; algo muy parejo pero enteramente en serio. **

-¡Ya madura!- **Le gritó Natsuki empujándola**

-¡Y tú ya crece!

-¡¿Me lo dices tú?!

-¡Yo soy mayor!- **Shizuru la empujó desde la espalda**

-¡Tu rompiste el cascarón!- **Natsuki le hizo una zancadilla**

**Shizuru rodó y se levantó arrojándola contra la limusina. Natsuki interceptó la tacleada con las manos, ambas cruzaron las manos para impedir ceder al agarre de la otra.**

-Siempre es así contigo ¡Todo debe ser por los golpes!- **Exasperó Shizuru**

-Pues así parece que te parieron a ti, princesa

**Varias reparticiones de golpes más, el silencio en que solo se oían las respiraciones agitadas y los golpes amortiguados en la piel y la ropa. Las caídas, los gruñidos. Y finalmente, después de posponer el final de una pelea física tan reñida, ambas cayeron al suelo, rendidas, sucias, sudando. Natsuki agarraba la ropa del cuello de Shizuru mientras la castaña sujetaba con fuerza su sudadera con ambas manos de las costillas.**

-Nunca terminará esto… ¿Verdad?- **Resopló Natsuki**

-Seguiré luchando contigo y tu agresividad injustificada…

**Ambas se estrujaron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Luego el silencio.**

-Me pregunto por cuanto seguirá esto…

-¿Qué nos peleemos?- **Preguntó Natsuki**

-Porque vivir así… ¿No te fastidia?

-Es el único modo en que me puedo comunicar contigo, Shizuru

-Sí, tú eres una mujer agresiva… Pero aun así… ¿Vivirías así?

-Por el tiempo que trabajemos juntas- **Natsuki miró el techo**

-Que podrían ser meses…

**Ambas estaban bajo la planta del parqueadero privado en el que solo su limusina estaba.**

-Lo siento- **Dijo Shizuru**

-¿He?

-Dije lo siento- **Repitió la castaña**

-¿Y por qué?

-Tú eres mi guardaespaldas… Y aunque Reito-san es mi amigo, tú me protegías, así que… Kaninna, Natsuki

**Natsuki miró pensativamente el techo, luego sonrió y volvió a verla.**

-Te oí la primera vez, solo quería que lo dijeras de nuevo- **Natsuki se puso de pie**

-Aun en la situación más seria, puedes ser hiper odiosa- **Shizuru se levantó también**

-… También lo siento…

-¿Y tú por qué?

-Debería haber tratado de decirlo mejor y no joderte frente a esas chicas… entonces… bueno, ya sabes…

**Natsuki abrió la puerta de la limusina.**

-Espera- **Shizuru la detuvo **-¿Qué dijiste? Jejeje

-Lo sé- **Natsuki sonrió **–Lo sé, eres odiosa también… No lo repetiré

-Fufufufu…

-Espera- **Natsuki miró en todas direcciones **-¿Y Dhuran?

-¿No estaba aquí cuando me atacaste?

-¡Tú comenzaste!

-Oye, fuiste tú quien fue agresiva inicialmente

-¡Esa boca, cerrada!- **Natsuki miró en todas direcciones **-¡Dhuran! Aquí muchacho ¡Dhuran!

-Ahh… solo esto faltaba…

**Natsuki comenzó a buscar en los al rededores del parqueadero, Shizuru la siguió. Cuando lo halló la sangre se le heló a Natsuki. El cachorro estaba en brazos de este alto hombre de cabello negro, Reito lo cargaba yendo en dirección a ella. **

-Lo encontré cerca de las escaleras- **Reito soltó al cachorro**

-Gracias- **Contestó secamente tomando a Dhuran del collar**

-Ara, ¿Reito-san por aquí?- **Preguntó Shizuru alcanzándolos**

-Pasaba por aquí, consultaba algo con Sakomizu-san y bueno, cuando bajaba vi el cachorro y recordé que aquí arriba todos mencionan que un hermoso Malamute gris pertenece a Natsuki Kuga, nuestra servidora

-Claro… -**Masculló Natsuki sin dejar de mirarlo **–Shizuru, nos vamos

-¿Ara? Pero si yo solo…

-¡Vamos!- **Natsuki le dio un empujón amable a Dhuran**

-Natsuki, ya hablamos de esto antes

-¡Entonces ven conmigo o te quedas!

-… Reito-san, nos veremos luego

**Natsuki la esperó al lado de la limusina, Shizuru entró, luego Dhuran y finalmente ella. El conductor emprendió rumbo y salieron rápidamente de allí.**

-No tenías que ser tan descortés, Natsuki

-Y tú no tenías que disculparte si en realidad no lo sentías- **Contestó Natsuki agresivamente**

**Shizuru permaneció en silencio. Se guardaría su respuesta y argumento para cuando llegaran a casa. Ahí desataría el demonio a su gusto. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Las "mariposas"**

**Natsuki entró al apartamento. Soltó un bufido mientras el alegre cachorro se abrió paso hasta su plato de comida. Natsuki se quitó los zapatos deportivos, arrojó la sudadera y se sentó en el sofá. Shizuru soltó su bolso, se quitó su chaqueta y pasó al living sentándose en el sillón frente a Natsuki.**

-¿Cuándo vas a soltar tu obsesión con Reito-san?

-Ni que volviera a nacer

-¿Qué te hizo él?

-¡Lo que te hizo a ti!

-¿Y eso por qué te afecta?

-Soy tu guardaespaldas ¡Debo protegerte!

-¡Oh vamos! No salgas con eso- **Shizuru se puso de pie**

-¿De qué hablas?- **Natsuki la siguió**

-Nada de esto que haces es por mí o por un buen trabajo cumplido, Natsuki tú y yo sabemos que buscas la pieza que le quité a la familia Suzushiro el día del evento que nos conocimos

-¿Qué? ¡Y eso que mierdas tiene que ver con ese niño bonito!

-Ese niño bonito pues resulta que es un buen amigo mío, Natsuki- **Shizuru se cruzó de brazos**

**Dhuran dejó de comer, echó las orejas atrás y fue a ocultarse tras el sofá con la cola gacha. Al parecer el cachorro si presentía cuando algo estaba a punto de ocurrir con la tormenta de genio que tiene Natsuki.**

-¡Pues y ve y vive de tu amiguito, para que cojones necesitas un guardaespaldas si no confías en mí!

-Natsuki yo no me refiero a eso y…

-¡Y para qué fregados te disculpaste si no lo sentías! ¡Por qué todo debe ser tan difícil contigo, con un demonio!

-Pues contigo nada es fácil; eres petulante, grosera, mal educada y mal hablada; en pocas palabras Natsuki eres….

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué soy! Yo lo sé Shizuru- **Natsuki soltó los brazos **-¡No soy como tú! Soy totalmente opuesta a ti; el día que Kami te creó y pensó en tu opuesto, nací yo

-Ara, finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo al parecer

-¡Deberías solo… desaparecer de mi vida y largarte!

-Y tú deberías por ejemplo volver a educarte en sociabilidad; que nada es como tú piensas todo el tiempo- **Shizuru dio un paso hacia ella**

-¡Tú a mí no me das ordenes!- **Natsuki le señaló la cara**

-¡Y tú a mí no me levantas la voz!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es lo que quieres de mí?!

-¡Que dejes de hacerme la vida difícil, eso quiero! Todo era perfecto ¡Todo era bueno hasta que llegaras! ¿Por qué tenías que hacérmelo todo tan complicado, Natsuki?

-¡Suficiente!- **Natsuki se tapó los oídos**

-Vas a escucharme ahora mismo Natsuki ¡Natsuki escúchame!

-La la la~ No oiga nada, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado- **Natsuki comenzó a tararaear sin destaparse los oídos**

-¡No seas niña y escúchame, Natsuki Kuga!

-¡La la la~!- **Tarareo más fuerte**

-Oh, ahora sí, no soporto más…

**La paciencia de la castaña se agotó. Derribó a Natsuki en la alfombra de un empujón y luego dándole la vuelta a su brazo la puso boca abajo; colocó sus caderas sobre sus glúteos levantando su brazo, Natsuki dio un alarido de dolor debido a la presión en su brazo.**

-¡Pero cómo coño, suéltame, hydra morada!

-¡Ni de chiste te suelto hasta que me oigas, perro azul!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, tu…?! ¡AAAAAGGH!

-¡Vas a escucharme ahora, y lo harás hasta el final!

-¡Cá…llate!- **Natsuki se resistía hasta el final**

-Tú y yo somos diferentes ¡Te detesto y tú me detestas! No nos lo hagamos más imposible entonces

-¡Deja de apoyar al niño bonito engreído…! ¡AAAAHHGG!

-Se llama Reito Kanzaki

-¡Vale, vale, Reito melacaga!

-¡KANZAKI!

-¡AAAAHHHGGGGG…! ¡Reito… melasuda! ¡AAAAAAHHGGG!

-Puedo estar así todo el día, Natsuki melasuda

-¿He…?

**Toda seriedad del momento se perdió. La llave de presión se desprendió. Natsuki la miró sobre el hombro, Shizuru la miró. Y de un momento en que estaban a punto de matarse pasaron a uno en que tiradas en la alfombra reían a carcajadas hasta no poder siquiera controlar las lágrimas. **

**Cuando finalmente se controlaron fueron invadidas por el silencio del enorme apartamento.**

-Reito melasuda…

-Natsuki… -**Tono de regaño**

-Jajajaja le queda el nombrecito

-Ahh… Contigo no se puede…

-Oye…

-Dime

-… Si quieres que me vaya, renunciaré mañana…

-¿He?

-No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo todo el tiempo… Shizuru, no podemos vivir así

**Shizuru sonrió. Se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa.**

-No me molesta tener un poco de ejercicio real de vez en cuando…

**Natsuki se sonrojó.**

-Entonces ve a hacerte tu cena, pediré la mía

-¿He? Pide para las dos

-No soy tu sirvienta- **Shizuru la miró sonriendo **–Me daré una ducha

**Natsuki se puso de pie. Dhuran salió de su escondite y caminó hacia ella, Natsuki le recibió con un par de caricias tras las orejas. Al levantarse se detuvo por un instante. Una sensación cálida y revoloteando hacía mella en su estómago. Se tocó sin notar que el efecto pasara; la cara sonriente de Shizuru daba vueltas en su cabeza.**

**Dhuran ladró.**

-Claro, claro, hora de hacer uso de los servicios sanitarios

**Natsuki le abrió la puerta a Dhuran, el cachorro salió y ella le siguió. Era hora del paseo de la tarde del cachorro. Al momento que la puerta se cerró, Shizuru salió de su cuarto, asomó la cabeza, efectivamente Natsuki se había marchado con Dhuran, seguramente lo sacó a hacer sus necesidades fuera. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que caminaba a la cocina a por los números de los domicilios.**

**Y entonces lo notó; esta sensación de hormigueo en su estómago, su pecho cálido y el corazón ligeramente inquieto; la cara de Natsuki sonrojada daba vueltas en su cabeza.**

-Le diré un par de cosas a Tokiha-san por meterme esas ideas en la cabeza, eso es seguro…

**Agarró el teléfono y marcó unos números apuntados en la agenda imantada del refrigerador.**

**000**

**Natsuki se quedó de pie junto a un árbol en lo que Dhuran correteaba y jugaba con las hojas de los árboles. La sensación en su estómago no se había extinguido ni disminuido, y siempre que la recordaba la cara de Shizuru se venía a su cabeza.**

-Ahora resulta que tengo algún resfriado Shizuru pegado, maldita sea…

**Y luego recordaba lo que le había dicho Shizuru, era verdad que Natsuki solo seguía tolerándola porque necesitaba esa pieza que poseía la familia Suzushiro y de la que Shizuru se apoderó ese día en que se conocieron. ¿Por qué se afanó en cambiar la conversación como si lo negara inconscientemente? Sí, era por eso, era por eso que seguía con ella, era por eso que la aguantaba día a día aunque ya su estadía allí se tratara de pelear con ella día y noche, estar en des acuerdo en todo; y aun así, en un acto de quien sabe que caso de benevolencia, Shizuru le había permitido el traer a Dhuran a casa con ella, como si tratara de hacérselo más fácil de un modo u otro.**

-Un momento para filosofar a solas… y con el cachorro a cuestas…

-¡Ha, Nao!- **Natsuki dio un brinco sorprendida **

-¿Qué? ¿Ya nadie es tan linda como la castaña esa?

-Déjame en paz y suéltalo de una vez

-Anda, pero qué poco delicada

-No me conociste siendo así, dilo- **Repitió Natsuki impacientemente**

-Bueno, bueno, Sakomizu quiere el encargo para el fin de semana

-¿La pieza?

-¡No! ¡Las pelotas de Cristo!

-Ya, ya, entiendo ¿Solo a eso viniste?

-Pues si quieres que nos pongamos íntimas, bésame bajo la lluvia- **Le sonrió Nao**

-¡Haaa largo de aquí!- **Natsuki la empujó lejos de ella**

-Jajaja que conste que te di el mensaje; bye cachorra

-Hasta nunca, araña

**Natsuki se sentó en el andén, Dhuran fue con ella enseguida jadeando alegremente. Natsuki se sobó la frente, las sienes, toda la cara. Ahora resultaba que no era una sugerencia para recuperar el buen nombre, sino una MISIÓN seria en todo el sentido. Natsuki regresó, Dhuran la siguió y entraron al apartamento; Dhuran inmediatamente se abalanzó a su pote de agua a beber a sus anchas en lo que Natsuki solo se sentó en el living mirando el suelo pensativamente. ¿Cómo haría para conseguir esa pieza?**

-Ara, Natsuki regresó antes de lo que pensaba

-Sí, parece que Dhuran solo necesitaba mojar las plantas

-Bueno, dejé algo de pollo para ti en el horno, sírvete

-Gracias- **Natsuki suspiró**

**Shizuru la miró extrañada. Se acercó silenciosamente; Natsuki fue tomada por sorpresa por la mano de Shizuru en su frente, y como tenía su propia mano en la suya esto le decía que revisaba su temperatura.**

-¡Bueno y ahora qué haces!

-Ara, no tienes fiebre…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me agradeciste- **Shizuru se cruzó de brazos **–Natsuki, no me digas que fumas hierba…

-¿Qué? ¡No!- **Natsuki se puso de pie caminando a la cocina**

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-¡No tengo nada!- **Natsuki sacó del horno la bandeja y la metió al microondas**

-Mmm… Veo que eres la misma de siempre… -**Shizuru regresó en sus pasos a su habitación**

**Natsuki la vio irse y suspiró. Agarró su teléfono, salió del apartamento y marcó el número de Mai afuera.**

-_Buenas noches, cachorra_

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo la araña?

-_¿Lo de la pieza? ¡Ah sí! Claro, claro, mira, Sakomizu me pidió que te dijera…_

-¿Entonces tengo que conseguirla en serio?

-_Bueno… sí… ¿Algún problema?_

-Ahhjj… Sí, sacarle la pieza a Shizuru va a ser complicado…

-_Bueno, usa tus métodos…_

-¿He, qué métodos?

-_Los que usaste conmigo en la reunión de hace dos años en Navidad_

-¡OI!- **Natsuki se sonrojó **–Estaba borracha, tenía 3 botellas de vodka y una de ron encima ¡Me podía haber follado a una morsa!

-_Natsuki Kuga ¿Estás comparándome con una morsa?_

-¿He? ¡No! Ese no es el punto, además… Eso no se hace con cualquier, lo sabes…

-_La misión es importante Natsuki, busca el modo de sacarle esa pieza y estás libre_

-Haaaa no ayudas en nada, Mamá Pato

-_¡Puedes tomar tu apodito y metértelo por…!_

-Bye Mai- **Natsuki colgó la llamada **–Como siempre, no es de mucha ayuda…

**Natsuki volvió a entrar a la casa, se rascó la cabeza, entró a su cuarto y se cambió ropa más ligera para la noche, se acercó a la nevera donde tenía guardada una six pack de cerveza, se sentó en la sala a beber las cervezas en silencio mientras pensaba claramente su siguiente movida. **

**Dhuran yacía dormido en el suelo junto a la ventana, era una noche calurosa, el sudor en su cuello y frente daban fe de ello.**

**Natsuki se puso de pie y fue a ver a Shizuru al cuarto. Para su sorpresa la encontró de espaldas a ella frotándose con un paño húmedo el cuello; recordó esa idea que le dio Mai: Seducir a Shizuru, sacarle información… Solo ella confiaba de esa manera en su habilidad para seducir una mujer, pero usar eso precisamente contra Shizuru, era el doble de complicado.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás viéndome, Natsuki?

-Veía que estuvieras bien- **Natsuki volteó la cabeza**

-Ajá… Si querías usar la ducha, adelante- **Le señaló la castaña **–Mi cuarto tiene tina, te puedes relajar un rato

-No necesito nada de ti- **Natsuki regresó en sus pasos**

-Sabes, acabo de notar cierta hostilidad que no me está gustando ¿Quieres decirme algo, Natsuki?

**Shizuru la siguió hasta el living**

-Nada, déjame quieta

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Todo- **Natsuki dio un sorbo de la cerveza**

-Ja!... Ahora resulta que debo ser adivina- **Shizuru se cruzó de brazos**

-Sería mucho más sencillo si solo nos agradáramos… -**Murmuró Natsuki**

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada- **Natsuki dio otro sorbo **–Ve a dormir de una vez

-No quiero

-Testaruda

-Respondona

-Obstinada

-¡Y tu grosera!

-Haaa ¿Qué quieres de mí?- **Natsuki se puso de pie y la miró**

-Es mi casa, te hablo y te molesto cuando me venga en gana-** Shizuru sonrió**

-¿Entonces de eso se trata?

-Claro, es divertido para variar

-Ajá… Suerte con eso… -**Natsuki caminó hacia el cuarto de Shizuru**

-¿Adónde crees que vas? Ese es mi cuarto

-Dijiste que me seguirías donde fuera, pues quiero estar acá- **Natsuki se recostó en la cama**

-No en mi cuarto, fuera de aquí

-No quiero- **Natsuki bebió un trago de su cerveza**

-Natsuki, fuera- **Shizuru señaló la puerta**

-A ver oblígame- **Le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante**

**Shizuru se acercó a su oído.**

-Ya te gané una vez, te puedo ganar una segunda vez

-Dije que me obligaras, no que me dijeras una historia- **Natsuki estiró los brazos tras su espalda**

-¿Eso quieres?- **Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Shizuru**

-¡O-oi qué cojones haces!

**Shizuru se sentó sobre Natsuki aprisionando con sus dos piernas el escape.**

-Alguien quiere un beso, un beso pasional…

-¡¿He?! ¡Ni de chiste! ¡Quítate de encima!- **Natsuki comenzó a forcejear**

-Ara, estabas muy cómoda en mí cama ¿Por qué no usarla?

-¡BA-JA-TE!- **Ordenó levantando la voz**

-Iiya dosu~

-¡Shizuru baka!

-Ara, quieres un beso en serio- **Shizuru aproximó su cara**

-¡No, no, aléjate!- **La cara de Natsuki se puso roja como un tomate en cuestión de segundos**

-Kissu Kissuuuu~- **La cara de Shizuru cada vez se acercaba más**

-¡Ha, ya qué!

**Natsuki cedió a la presión y finalmente fue ella la que dio el primer paso. Todo era silencio, las dos se veían a los ojos de manera desafiante; que incluso un simple beso de castigo se hubiera hecho una lucha de poder era increíble tratándose de las dos; ahora se trataba de aquella la cual empujara más lejos a la otra sin dejar de llevar a cabo el beso. **

**Finalmente en un descuido Natsuki aprovechó para derribarla sobre el colchón y deshacer el beso.**

-¡Ya! ¡Esto querías, esto tienes!- **Exclamó mirándola**

**Pero no pudo decir nada más. Shizuru la miraba con las mejillas rojas, sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar el aire por ahí, su pecho se levantaba de forma ligeramente acelerada. Y lo peor fue descubrir que no solo ella estaba así; la misma Natsuki estaba así también.**

**Y también se percató que esta vez era ella quien estaba sobre Shizuru; desde ese ángulo podía distinguir las gotas de sudor pasando por el cuello y la frente de Shizuru.**

-Y-yo… Shizuru, yo…

-Natsuki…

-… G-gomen asai… -**Natsuki agachó la cabeza haciendo el ademán de quitarse de encima**

**La mano de Shizuru la detuvo. Cuando Natsuki volteó a verla esta vez fueron los labios de Shizuru con los que se encontró. Más increíble aun fue encontrarse respondiendo al beso de manera consensuada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**888**

**¡Ohayiooo!~**

**De regreso con este fic, ya van siendo 2 semanas desde que actualicé :D**

**Ya, no me maten por cortarl ahí, hay una buena razón XDDD y nooo la relación auto destructiva de Shizuru y Natsuki no acaba aquí XDDDDD **

**Y es más… Ya es hora de ponerle un poco de picante competitivo a esto ¿Verdad?**

**¡Bueno! No adelanto más**

**Agradezco a todos los que me escriben y eso, los que me apoyan ¡Un besote enorme!**

**Tengo una fuente de inspiración grande en este momento conmigo así que verán mis actualizaciones más seguido XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¡Te odio más!**

**Shizuru derribó a Natsuki sobre la cama sin detener el beso. Natsuki se encontró cayendo en este juego cuando vio sus manos escalando hasta la cintura de la castaña; ¿Cómo era posible disfrutar de algo tan personal como un beso con alguien a quién detestaba tanto? Alguien a quien no soportaba cerca pero deseaba seguir besando; esta adicción a sus labios y a estar siempre aunque fuera discutiendo con ella ya era evidente. ¡NO! Esto no era correcto, lo correcto era…**

-¡No!- **Natsuki deshizo el beso **–No es posible, no es posible ¡No!

**Natsuki se paró de la cama y caminó en círculos al borde de la cama.**

-Ara, fue Natsuki la que hizo de mi beso una lucha por ganar ¿Qué acaso no quedaste feliz con eso?

-Sí, claro, como si ganar así fuera posible…

-En realidad perdiste- **Shizuru sonrió**

-¡Ha, eso sí es una mentira!

-Jajaja claro que no, acabaste de rendirte

-¿Y permitir que siguiera a…? a… a… -**Natsuki se sonrojó**

**Entendió a lo que hubiera trascendido si dejaba que siguiera más allá. Incluso quizás hubiera logrado llevar a Shizuru a una situación sin retorno.**

-Bien… -**Shizuru se estiró la ropa y se puso de pie **–Debí esperarlo de ti, no tienes el valor

-¿Cómo que no tengo el valor?

-Andas culpando a todo el tiempo a los demás, y nunca ves tus propios errores o problemas ¡Ja! Es mucho pedir que alguien como tú pudiera aceptar un simple reto

-No me desafíes, Shizuru

-Claro, lo que digas, claro… -**Sonrió Shizuru caminando hacia el living**

-¡Vuelve aquí, no he terminado contigo!

-Pero yo sí, Natsuki cobarde

-¡Oi, cierra la boca!

-A ver, cállame… -**Shizuru la miró coquetamente**

**Natsuki enrojeció al mismo tiempo que sus manos temblaban nerviosamente.**

-¿Lo ves? No puedes…

-Y luego vendrás TÚ a decirme que es mi culpa que tu vida perfecta se fuera al carajo verdad

-Pues claro que es tu culpa

-¡Villana conservadora!

-¡Marioneta conformista!- **Le gritó Shizuru de regreso**

-¡¿O es que lo hiciste antes porque querías besarme acaso?!

-¡Y me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente no lo hubieras notado!- **Contestó Shizuru levantando la voz al mismo tono de Natsuki**

-¡BIEN! ¡Pues hazlo si quieres!

**Shizuru haló bruscamente a Natsuki contra la nevera aprisionándola con beso apasionado que enseguida Natsuki respondió agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura. Natsuki la estrujó separando el beso para verle la cara.**

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto te detesto!

-¡Claro! ¡Yo te odio más a ti!- **Shizuru la volvió a halar regresándola a sus labios**

**Natsuki la estrujó con brusquedad contra el mesón de la cocina mientras sus dos manos subían y bajaban con libertad por los muslos de la castaña, Shizuru se prendió de la melena cobalto de Natsuki sin dejar que la distancia se hiciera mayor una vez más.**

_**TOC! TOC! TOC!**_

**Natsuki fue la primera en separarse bruscamente de Shizuru; la castaña se arregló las ropas yendo a atender al tiempo que veía sus labios contra el espejo del pasillo, Natsuki se cubrió los labios permaneciendo de pie contra el mesón de la cocina. **

-Tardaste mucho ¿Qué te pasó?- **Preguntó Haruka al ver la puerta abrirse**

**-**Kaninna Haruka-san, estaba en el baño

-Claro, claro… Buenas tardes- **Haruka saludó a Natsuki**

-Ajá… -**Natsuki corrió a su cuarto sin descubrirse los labios**

-¿Le pasa algo?

-Emm… ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos y te sirvo un té, Haruka-san?

-Mmm… Si quieres… -**Haruka pasó al sofá a sentarse **-¿Hablaste con Reito esta tarde?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno, él me comentó sobre el horrible accidente que tuviste hace unas semanas…

-… Ah, ése…

**Shizuru comenzó a servir el té poniendo más atención a lo que Haruka le contaba. En la familia Fujino todos los altercados quedaban en la discreción, y a pesar que Shizuru les contó que había tenido una calamidad doméstica en la que tuvieron que inmovilizarle el brazo unos cuantos días; solo fue cuestión de extraer la bala, inmovilizar el brazo y todo estaba resuelto, pero se supone que nadie sabía que había tenido un horrible accidente.**

-Mira que es horrible verse en medio de un tiroteo en un hospital… ¿Esa guardaespaldas tuya si está sirviendo para algo al final?

-Natsuki se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, Haruka-san… Sufrió complicaciones respiratorias por permanecer a mi lado dándome calor

-Ha! Es más buena de lo que creí…

**Claro que era buena. Aunque Natsuki hubiera dicho que no fue nada más que su trabajo, sacrificó su propio bienestar por el de Shizuru esa ocasión. **

-Haber recibido un golpe de bala… ¿Aún te duele?

**Una fina taza de una colección india de té cayó al suelo. Natsuki salió del cuarto exaltada, solo para encontrar a Shizuru en la cocina completamente pasmada mirando sus manos.**

-¡Oi, qué tienes!- **Natsuki se acercó a ella**

-… Lo sabe… Lo sabe…

-¿He? ¿De qué hablas?

-… Reito-san…

-¿Qué con él?

-¿Todo bien acá?- **Haruka se asomó **–Vaya torpe, dejar caer una taza así…

-Haruka-san, Kaninna… Natsuki y yo debemos hablar, olvidé por completo que tenía una cita hoy y es su culpa que me tardara

-¡He! ¡¿Pero cómo dices…?!...

-MMMHHJJMM… -**Shizuru se aclaró la voz haciéndole una seña con una mirada**

-Digo… ¡Ajá, y ahora es mi culpa!- **Natsuki fingió el enojo regresando a pasos largos al living**

-Vaya, qué vas a hacer con esa chica… Bueno entonces avísame cuando estés más desocupada

-Lamento no haberte atendido bien, Haruka-san

-No, tranquila, hablaremos luego- **Haruka dejó el apartamento en ese momento**

**Shizuru caminó al living y encontró a Natsuki sentada.**

-Reito-san sabe del accidente en el hospital

-¿He?

-Y sabe de la herida de bala

-… Entonces…

-Sabes que no les dije todo lo que ocurrió… Natsuki, solo puede ser…

-¡Yo te lo dije!

-… Ahhh… -**Shizuru se sobó las sienes**

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!- **Celebró Natsuki**

-No es momento de ser inmadura ahora, solo escúchame…

-Claro, claro… -**Natsuki se volvió a sentar**

-Es posible que Reito-san si estuviera enterado de lo que ocurrió, pero eso no lo hace el culpable

-¿Acaso eres tonta? ¡Huele la maldita verdad ahora, Shizuru!

-La verdad es que no estamos seguras de mucho, Reito-san pudo haber estado ahí, pero el hecho de que sepe del balazo…

-¡Los únicos que saben sobre eso son mi agencia, tu padre, Alice-san tú y yo!

-… Pero…

-¡Ahh!- **Natsuki agitó los brazos y se levantó**

**Alice abrió la puerta del apartamento en ese momento y entró con un par de bolsas en las manos.**

-Wow… esperaba encontrarlas discutiendo, como siempre…

-Puedes agradecer que aunque lo hacemos, aun no llega el momento de agarrarse del pelo- **Contestó Natsuki**

-¿He? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Qué Shizuru te diga!

-¿Shizuru?- **Shizuru la miró ladeando la cabeza **–Si siguieras mi consejo y solo no lo acusáramos, no estaríamos discutiendo

-¡Y si confiaras en mí como yo sugerí, seguramente no lo haríamos!

-¡Tú lo acusaste primero basado en un pensamiento! ¿Olvidas? ¡Dijiste que creías en mí!

-… Fue mi primer error…

-¡No!- **Shizuru se levantó y caminó a su cuarto **–Tu primer error fue creer que puedes proteger algo que no seas tú misma, Natsuki

-¡HEY!- **Gritó Natsuki haciéndola detener súbito contra la puerta **-¡Yo no fui la traidora que le quitó algo importante a su propia amiga!

-¡Tú invadiste mi misión!- **Shizuru regresó señalándola **–Toda tu organización son unos traidores… ¡Tú, tu familia, tu padre! Estaría mejor sin ustedes

**Natsuki se detuvo súbitamente.**

-¡Suficiente!- **Natsuki amagó con un agarrón**

**Shizuru le dio frente poniéndose en posición defensiva.**

-¡Basta, las dos!- **Alice se puso en medio **-¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡A partir de ahora soy Suiza!

**Shizuru y Natsuki se vieron fijamente. Shizuru suspiró y entró a su cuarto azotando la puerta. Natsuki bufó y se sentó en el sofá. Alice se sobó las sienes con un aire de descanso como si hubiera evitado la tercera guerra mundial.**

-Ahora… -**Suspiró sentándose al lado de Natsuki **-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-¡Lo de siempre con ese niño bonito! ¡Reito melacaga!

-… Emmm… ¿Reito qué?

-¡Lo que sea!- **Natsuki echó la cabeza para atrás**

-Oye, veo que mi hermana y tú no se han aprendido a llevar bien, por más que lo intenten…

-¡Ella es imposible, no la soporto! A la siguiente voy a dispararle seguramente

-Jajaja no exageres, cálmate- **Alice le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro **–Shizuru Onee-san ha tenido que cargar con ser la hermana madura y seria de las dos, es la primogénita y heredera sanguínea, ella… ya te expliqué, debe cargar con todo y siempre pensar en cómo no arruinar algo

-Ella solo… solo debería creer en mí ¿Entiendes?

-Si no creyera en ti, no estarías aquí todavía…

-Mmmmff… -**Bufó mirando hacia el techo**

-Natsuki-san, dale un poco de tiempo

-Si le doy más tiempo, se muere… - **Gruñó Natsuki mirando el techo**

-Mira, si tienes razón, la verdad saldrá a la luz… siempre lo hace

-Ya, ya, vale… No la besaré más tampoco

-¿Besarla?

-¡Pegarle, pegarle!- **Natsuki se sonrojó **

**Shizuru estaba sentada en su cama agarrando la pieza metálica en sus manos. Suspiró. La volvió a guardar en un cofre transparente debajo de la gaveta de su ropa íntima y se miró al espejo; tenía el brillo labial corrido y gastado. Tomó el lápiz del tocador y comenzó a retocárselo, no sin antes auto cuestionarse por lo ocurrido con Natsuki antes; pasaron de un beso retado, a uno lujurioso y de camino a una de sus más desastrosas peleas. **

**La sensación de los labios atrevidos y sexys de Natsuki estaba aún en los suyos, esa sensación caliente y un revoloteo intenso en su estómago se acomodaba en un ardor en el centro de su pecho.**

-_¿Se puede?_

-Al-chan- **Shizuru sonrió **–Claro que sí, pasa

-Vaya… veo que estás encerrándote como siempre que peleas con Natsuki-san

-Ahh… ella es bastante imposible…

-Shizuru Onee-san… ¿No crees que debieras darle una oportunidad a Natsuki-san y confiar un poco en ella?

-Se trata de Reito-san… Mira, es verdad, pero… Ahh… Es mi amigo, y más que eso, casi fue mi prometido

-Pero tal vez tenga razón… Si tuviera intensión de no hacer su trabajo, sabes que ni te habría dicho sobre este asunto ¿No?

-Eso no lo sé…

-Bueno… pero debes confiar un poco más en la persona que protege tu vida, ¿Verdad?

-…

-Bien… Iré a hacerme un té- **Alice salió de la habitación**

**Shizuru suspiró dejando el brillo labial a un lado. Salió de la habitación solo para encontrar el desastre de Natsuki regado en la sala. La chica había aprovechado la ausencia de Alice para al parecer, desnudarse y arrojar su pantalón, camisa, corbata y saco sobre el sofá, en el suelo y alrededor. Dhuran meneaba la cola mirando por la ventana. **

-Natsuki… -**Suspiró recogiendo el pantalón del suelo **-¡Esto no es un condenado garaje!

-_Puede serlo…_- **Contestó ella desde el baño**

**-**¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo y recoge tu desastre!

-_Luego, estoy ocupada…_

-¡No me mandes a esperar en mi propia casa!- **Shizuru avanzó en pasos largos hasta el baño abriendo la puerta**

**Alice estaba sacando la tetera hacia la barra de la cocina cuando…**

-_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**La tetera se estrelló estrepitosamente en el suelo derramando el té. Cuando una Shizuru con la cara tapada y roja como un tomate pasó a paso largo hacia el sofá sin dejar de cubrírsela. Luego una Natsuki aun más roja y tapada con una toalla salió a zancadas a alcanzarla.**

-¡Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta!

-Kaninna, Kaninna Natsuki- **Contestó Shizuru sin descubrirse la cara**

-¡Que te disculpe nada! ¡Ver desnudas a otras mujeres debe ser castigado, carajo!

-No abuses, debiste recoger tu desorden pero… pero perdón aún así

-¡¿Recoger mi desorden?! ¡Pero qué carajos dices, eso no es excusa para entrar sin tocar, pervertida!

-¡Oye no me llames así!- **Shizuru se descubrió y volteó a verla**

-¡Ajá, pues parece que lo hubieras hecho adrede!

-¿Adrede? Ver una mujer desnuda es mucho más fácil que solo buscar espiarte, Natsuki, no eres tan importante ¡Yo sí tengo clase!

-Veamos que tan importante eres cuando te meta tu clase por tu c…

-_¡Auch!_

-¿AL-chan?- **Shizuru corrió al lugar del que escuchó el quejido**

**Encontró a Alice arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo los trozos de cristal rotos de la tetera y en su palma de la mano izquierda una cortada de unos 7 cm sangrando a gotas en el suelo.**

-Por Kami ¿Qué hacías?

-Recogía los pedazos de la tetera, Kaninna Shizuru Onee-san, debí poner más cuidado

-Cuidado nada, tu mano primero- **Shizuru sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo envolviendo la mano **–Natsuki vístete de una vez, nos vamos al hospital

-¿He?

-¡Que te vistas! Al-chan necesitará sutura

-Ah… claro, claro… -**Natsuki agarró su ropa y se apresuró a su cuarto**

-Kaninna Shizuru Onee-san

-No digas nada Al-chan- **Le sonrió Shizuru **–Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, confía en mí

**Natsuki salió de su cuarto brincando en un pie mientras al que tenía al aire le ataba las agujetas; comenzó el mismo brinco pata sola con el otro pie y luego agarró la corbata a ponérsela frente al espejo del pasillo.**

-¿Aún no, Natsuki?

-¡Vamos, no seas tan fastidiosa!- **Natsuki asomó la cabeza**

**La expresión de Shizuru era preocupada, seria, el auto control al carajo. Alice lucía calmada pero ella claramente no lo estaba. Guardó silencio al notar como Shizuru sujetaba la mano sana de la chica sin soltarla. **

**Natsuki acabó de ponerse la corbata, se puso el saco y corrió escaleras abajo en lo que Shizuru y Alice iban en el elevador. El conductor se posicionó frente al edificio en lo que Natsuki las esperaba, Alice entró primero y Shizuru luego, finalmente ella y partieron rumbo al hospital.**

-Creo que te pondrán uno puntos, Al-chan…

-Bueno, está bien si no me dejas sola Jajaja

-Eso no pasará- **Shizuru acarició la cabeza de la chica **

**Natsuki permaneció en silencio mirando la escena. Era como si Shizuru no deseara que nada malo le ocurriera a Alice, como si todo el dolor que la chica tenía se lo quisiera llevar para ella antes que pensar que ella lo sentía.**

-Llegamos- **Avisó saliendo primero**

**Shizuru salió luego ayudando a salir a Alice, se adelantaron a la remisión por la zona de urgencias y luego pasaron a un cubículo donde esperarían al pasante en turno a que le hiciera la sutura a Alice. **

-Luego de ponerle la anestesia local deben dejarme con ella a solas- **Les pidió la pasante encargada de la labor**

-Pero ¿No puedo acompañarla?- **Preguntó Shizuru**

-Lo lamento, no tardaré demasiado

-Está bien Shizuru Onee-san, estaré bien- **Le sonrió Alice**

-… Bien… Te lo encargo- **Shizuru le sonrió a la enfermera **–Natsuki, vamos afuera

-Ok- **Natsuki la siguió**

**Shizuru pasó a la cafetería, pidió dos café mientras Natsuki esperaba en la mesa; la castaña se acercó, le entregó su café y se sentó.**

-Oye… no es como si se le fuera a salir el hígado por ahí…

-Fue mi error- **Shizuru bebió un sorbo **–No debí descuidarla por andar discutiendo cosas sin sentido contigo

-Oye no te culpes así, estoy segura que Alice-san no te culpa de nada

-Yo a ella le prometí un día que no dejaría que nada le pasara… Fallé a mi promesa… Por ti

-¡Ha! ¡Entonces es mi culpa!

-Silencio, estamos en un hospital- **Shizuru dio otro sorbo**

**Natsuki respiró hondo y volvió a calmarse.**

-No me refería a que tienes la culpa… Me refería a que te di más importancia a ti que a ella… Es mi hermanita, debo cuidarla

-… Pero… Pero no son hermanas de sangre ¿No?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Natsuki, Alice es mi hermana menor y punto

-… Hai, entiendo… -** Natsuki dio un sorbo a su café**

-Lo que ocurrió esta tarde…

-¿He?

-… El beso que nos dimos… -**Shizuru se sonrojó**

-Ah… eso… -**Natsuki también se sonrojó **

**Shizuru dio otro sorbo a su café, se calmó sin mirar a Natsuki y tomó aire.**

-No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir eso ¿Está claro?

-Claro…

-… Por lo menos no si no es lo que en verdad quieres…

-¿Qué dices?

-Que la próxima que quieras besarme solo hazlo… Que no sea solo por demostrar que eres mejor… Bésame si así te parece y nada más

-… Sh-Shizuru…

-Fin de la discusión

**8888**

**¡Buenas tardes, mis lectores!**

**Bueno, les debo una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza. Ocurre que he tenido que lidiar con situaciones bastante malas los últimos días, incluyendo la muerte de un ser querido. **

**Actualizaré todos los fics esta semana, así que solo espérenme **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Odiarte es quererte**

**Shizuru y Natsuki pasaron unos minutos afuera hasta que la misma Alice salió de la zona de triaje al haber sido dada de alta con un cabestrillo que mantenía su mano elevada en su pecho y una venda cubriendo toda el área de la herida. **

-Dice la doctora que no puedo mover la mano en unos días, pero…

-De acuerdo Al-chan, ven a mi casa estos días- **Interrumpió Shizuru**

-¿He? Solo es un rasguño

-Ha sido nuestra culpa que pases por esto; hasta que te saquen las suturas te cuidaré también a ti- **Le dijo Natsuki**

-Natsuki-san…

-Está decidido, llamaré a la servidumbre de casa para que traigan un poco de tus cosas para esta noche. Mientras ¿Quién quiere helado?

-Me has convencido Shizuru Onee-san Jajaja

-Muy bien, Natsuki vamos- **Shizuru se adelantó con Alice**

**Natsuki las siguió saliendo de hospital. Las 3 se sentaron en una heladería enfrente de la entrada de urgencias del hospital a tomar cada una un helado. Shizuru llevaba uno de frutos rojos, Alice uno de caramelo y Natsuki uno de menta.**

-¿Entonces cuando estarás mejor?- **Preguntó Shizuru**

-En 2 semanas; la carne de la palma de la mano tarda un poco en afrontar, eso me dijo ella

-Bueno, ese día iremos a celebrar que ya no tienes hilos en la mano

-En serio, no es necesario- **Sonrió Alice**

-Quiero hacerlo; eres mi hermanita y debo cuidarte, al fallar en eso al menos debo sobornarte ¿no?

-Muy convincente argumento- **Murmuró Natsuki**

-Y contigo arreglaré después

-Y mira como tiemblo- **Sonrió Natsuki mirándola**

-Aún no lo haces- **Le sonrió Shizuru**

-… Ara… Están sonriendo… -**Comentó Alice**

-Claro que sonreímos, Natsuki ha aprendido a no tener el cejo fruncido todo el día

-¡Hey!- **Regañó Natsuki**

-Jajajaja ya veo, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme si pueden hablar así entre ustedes… Y hablando de eso, pensándolo bien es buena idea que esté ahí con ustedes, así no se matarán

-Natsuki saca lo peor de mí- **Shizuru dio una lamida a su helado**

-Tú siempre has sido un fastidio, solo te revuelvo un poco y todo sale a flote- **Le respondió Natsuki**

-Y es por esto Al-chan, que no la aguanto conmigo más de 5 minutos de seguido

-Como si tú fueras tan comible como una cerecita

-Ara, quién sabe fufufu

-… Emmm… -**Natsuki giró su cara sonrojada **–Lloverá en breve, será mejor que nos apresuremos

-No comerás helado en la limusina, olvídalo

-Lo sacaré por la ventana, no hay problema- **Natsuki caminó a la limusina**

-Ahh… En serio, esa chica…

-Jajaja vaya… -**Rió Alice volviendo a su helado**

-Ara ¿Qué puede causarte tanta gracia?

-Natsuki-san te gusta

-Jajaja ese helado debe tener algo raro, tíralo y vamos por otro

-Sabes que tengo razón- **Alice la miró fijamente sonriendo **–Y los labios de ambas estaban hinchados cuando llegué, disimularlo es imposible

-Mhhmmjj!- **Shizuru se aclaró la garganta **–Natsuki tiene razón, pronto lloverá, vamos Al-chan

-¿Comiendo helado al auto?

-Ella lo dijo, lo sacas por la ventana, ven

-Jajaja típico…

**Las tres subieron a la limusina y despegaron de regreso a casa.**

**Pero con el movimiento de la limusina, las 3 sujetando helados y una de ellas con una mano herida, por supuesto que el desastre no se hizo esperar.**

-¡Ah, Natsuki! Manchaste la pintura ¡Tu lavas el auto mañana!

-Es una condenada limusina ¡Claro que no!- **Contestó sacándose salpicaduras del traje**

-No discutas conmigo

-Oigan, el movimiento del auto me está causando algo de dolor- **Les llamó Alice refiriéndose a su mano**

-Yo te ayudo- **Natsuki se puso de pie para dirigirse a ella**

**El auto pasó por un bache en ese momento por lo que la consecuencia fue Natsuki metiendo la cara y embarrándola de lleno en el helado de Shizuru y de seguido en su camisa, terminando en una posición no solo muy vergonzosa, sino además con su helado de menta en el cabello de la castaña.**

-… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Natsuki y Shizuru voltearon a ver a Alice desternillada en carcajadas al verlas a las dos no solo embarradas en helado sino en semejante posición.**

-¡Tú! ¡Qué coño haces poniendo tu cono en mi cara!- **Gritó Natsuki limpiándose con su corbata**

-¿Ah, yo?- **Shizuru comenzó a limpiarse el cabello con un pañuelo **–Tú fuiste la de la idea de subir helado a la limusina ¡Te descuento de tu sueldo el gasto de tintorería!

-Si te atreves a siquiera oler mi cheque ¡Te arranco las pestañas!

-Ya, ya basta- **Alice asomó la cabeza por la ventana **–Creo que llegamos; Shizuru nee-san, regresaré a casa yo misma por mis cosas

-Pero podemos enviar a alguien…

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola- **Alice bajó del auto **–Entren y límpiense, las alcanzaré en la noche, iré a empacar mis cosas

-Vale, entones te esperamos- **Shizuru y Natsuki bajaron de la limusina **–Natsuki vamos, hay que tomar un baño

-¿Las dos a la vez?- **Preguntó Alice sonriendo**

-Ja! Como chiste fue uno bueno, muy bueno **–Natsuki fue la primera en subir**

**Shizuru sonrió meneando la cabeza de lado a lado. Volvió con Alice depositando un beso en frente y luego se separaron.**

**Shizuru subió después que Natsuki, solo para entrar y encontrarse… con Natsuki dando de saltos en el pasillo sacándose los zapatos y agitando sus manos llenas de helado.**

-¿No es más sencillo si te limpias primero la cara?- **Preguntó Shizuru cerrando la puerta**

-Ahora me vas a decir como limpiarme…

-Y deja de buscar motivos para que discutamos ¿De acuerdo?

-Hai hai… -**Natsuki se sacó el pantalón**

-Pero al menos podrías desnudarte en tu cuarto… -**Shizuru miró en otra dirección sonrojada**

-¿Y empegotar todo de helado? No gracias… **-Natsuki comenzó a sacarse con cuidado su corbata llena de helado**

-Ajá, qué bien… -**Shizuru comenzó a limpiarse el cabello sobre la barra de la cocina con papeles absorbentes**

-Además… Ni siquiera nos agradamos ¿Por qué debería importar eso?

-Cierto- **Shizuru sonrió **–Voy a bañarme

-Mjmm… **-Natsuki prosiguió sacándose el saco**

**Shizuru se desvistió en su cuarto dejando la ropa en el cesto de lavandería y luego se dispuso a bañarse.**

**Natsuki se encontraba ahora sacándose los botones de la camisa; hasta ese punto solo tenía puestas un par de bragas color negro y la camisa cubriendo el sostén que le hace juego. **

-_¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

-¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Te mato, desgraciado!- **Natsuki irrumpió en el cuarto de Shizuru y de seguido al baño empuñando su arma**

**Shizuru estaba en la esquina de la tina mirando hacia el techo. Natsuki apuntó inmediatamente halando el seguro del arma… para encontrar un lagarto de 10 cm saltando sobre el tubo del revólver y caminando hacia las manos de Natsuki.**

-Shizuru… Ahhh… Dime que no es por eso que gritaste- **Suspiró Natsuki agarrando la lagartija**

-¡Pues claro, de esto se encarga Robert en casa!

-Y ahora me entero que tienes un cazador de alimañas real en casa…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y aquí necesitamos uno!

-¿Cómo vas a decirme que debemos contratar a un caza lagartijas para un…?... Para un…

**Natsuki tragó saliva mirando a Shizuru, sentía la sangre fluir a su rostro.**

**Shizuru se vio a sí misma; después de haber arrojado el grito no se dio por enterada que Natsuki irrumpió en el baño con ella totalmente desnuda a punto de bañarse. Inmediatamente se cubrió halando la cortina… Y como una maroma más del destino al halar la cortina de la ducha, haló la perilla del agua fría.**

-¡HOOO MIERDA!- **Exclamó Natsuki al sentir el corrientazo helado en su cabeza**

-Fue mi error, discul… PA!- **Shizuru deslizó en el fondo de la tina con el agua cayendo sobre Natsuki**

-Itai… Itai, itai… -**Shizuru se sobó la frente**

**Con toda la conmoción las dos cayeron dentro de la tina y el agua helada las seguía mojando.**

-Nee… Puedes… Ya sabes, solo… ¿Pararte?- **Le pidió Natsuki volteando la cara en otra dirección**

-Emmm… Claro, sí- **Shizuru se puso de pie con cuidado**

**Natsuki mantuvo la mirada clavada en el muro mientras Shizuru se levantó y se cubría con una toalla mediana. Natsuki se levantó quitándose su camisa empapada mientras se escurría el cabello dentro de la tina.**

-¿Y la lagartija?-** Preguntó Shizuru mirando el suelo**

-Ya qué, debe haber huido en todo el alboroto- **Contestó Natsuki cerrando el grifo del agua **–Oh genial, ahora se supone que hay que comprar otra cortina…

**Shizuru se volteó a ver a Natsuki, quien sujetaba la cortina con una línea en medio que fue provocada por la caída. Los ojos de la castaña se fueron en otra dirección de inmediato; la forma de los pechos de Natsuki acomodados en su sostén, su cintura, su abdomen plano y bien formado, y ese par de piernas largas… por no pensar en esos glúteos; todo lo anterior completamente mojado. **

-Como sea, iré a comprar una más tarde- **Natsuki dejó la cortina dañada a un lado **

**Natsuki dejó la cortina a un lado, pasó a recoger su arma del suelo y salió del baño agitando las manos para dejar caer el agua que goteaba. **

-Disculpa la… interrupción- **Le dijo Natsuki viéndola sobre el hombro**

-Solo no hagas eso a la siguiente

-Estabas gritando ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?

-No quería que entraras de ese modo apuntándole…..

-A una lagartija- **Natsuki tomó una toalla violeta puesta en la cama**

-Oye deja eso, es mi toalla personal

-Pues tú me mojaste, así que me merezco secarme al menos- **Natsuki comenzó a secarse los brazos**

**-**Te dije que la soltaras- **Shizuru tiró de un lado de la toalla**

-¡Y yo te digo que no!- **Natsuki dio un jalón**

**Shizuru resbaló en las gotas de agua en el suelo y cayó en el colchón, Natsuki se fue con ella y como era de esperarse, cayó parcialmente sobre ella. **

-¡Basta, usaré esta toalla!- **Natsuki recuperó una toalla en su mano**

-… Emmm… ¿Esa?

**Natsuki miró su mano izquierda. En esta tenía la toalla blanca con la que Shizuru estaba cubierta, y en la mano derecha tenía la toalla violeta. Por consiguiente… Los ojos de la chica se fueron hacia el pecho de Shizuru, por su abdomen y luego…**

**PAFF!**

**Natsuki se levantó al sentir el bofetón en su cara. Shizuru se cubrió con la sábana de la cama.**

-¡Oi, eso de qué fue!

-Estabas viéndome con esos ojos pervertidos

-¡He! ¡Pero si estabas sin ropa!

-¡Claro que sí! Iba a bañarme y estaba sin ropa

-¡Basta! Tú también me veías

-¿Te… veía?- **Los ojos de Shizuru se fueron también al cuerpo mojado de Natsuki**

-¡Lo ves, lo ves!

-Oye, yo al menos sé ser honesta, y por eso admito que tienes buen cuerpo

-… B-buen… buen… ¡Haaaa no me engañarás con eso! ¡No señor!

-Ara, Natsuki se pone nerviosa conmigo

-¿Nerviosa? ¡Ni hablar!- **Natsuki se cruzó de brazos**

-Claro que si- **Shizuru se puso de pie cubierta por la sábana acercándose a Natsuki **–Sé cómo te hago sentir físicamente

-Sí, claro… -**Natsuki miró en otra dirección**

-Admítelo, si como me veías se nota que te gusto

-No me caes bien, Shizuru

-¿Y eso te impide mirarme?

-Mnn… Si bueno, acaba de bañarte- **Natsuki escapó de la escena y salió del cuarto**

**Natsuki se sacó su ropa húmeda en su cuarto y se dispuso a tomar un baño también. En el momento que ella entró a la ducha, Alice llegó con sus cosas; todo parecía en calma, en silencio. Por primera vez entraba en un área en que Shizuru y Natsuki estaban al mismo tiempo y no habían gritos, ni golpes, ni discusiones… hasta ahora.**

-_¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Natsuki cierra el agua caliente!_

_-¡Ni hablar, tu cierra la fría! ¡Estás quemándome!_

_-¡Está helada! ¡Cierra el agua caliente!_

_-¡Ven y ciérrala tú!_

**Alice suspiró. Ni estando en situaciones separadas podían estar sin discutir un segundo.**

**Dejó su maleta a un lado y se sentó en el sofá disponiéndose a descansar. **

**Después de varios minutos la primera en aparecer fue Natsuki, con una bata de baño color azul y sacándose el cabello con una toalla pasó hasta la heladera a sacar una cerveza.**

-¿Hace cuanto llegaste, Alice-san?

-Cuando peleaban por el agua fría y la caliente- **Contestó sonriendo**

-Jajaja debió verse entretenido desde aquí

-Lo admito, fue peculiar

**Natsuki se sentó junto a ella. Alice se recostó contra su hombro; Natsuki la miró de reojo sin poder evitar sonrojarse, permaneció en silencio dando un sorbo de su cerveza.**

-Y… tarda Shizuru en salir del cuarto ¿no?

-Bueno, ella se toma su tiempo para todo, sí

-Mmm… Ya veo… -**Natsuki miraba en dirección al TV**

-¿Quieres cambiarle de canal?

-No, está bien…

-Pasarán unas pelis de terror esta noche al parecer

-Eso me suena bien- **Natsuki sonrió **-¿Voy por pop corn?

-¿Y no lo sabes hacer?

-Emmm… ¿no?

-Jajajaja vaya!... Ven, te enseñaré a hacerlo ¿Te gusta salado o dulce?

-Con mantequilla

-Jajaja vale, será de mantequilla

**Las dos se pusieron de pie.**

-Bueno, en lo que preparas eso voy a vestirme, no tardo- **Natsuki regresó a su cuarto**

**Alice sacó varios instrumentos para la preparación; una caja de mantequilla de mesa, sal y un poco de azúcar, puso a calentar en el microondas una olla cubierta y esperó; Natsuki salió de su cuarto con un par de shorts de jean y una camisa blanca sin mangas. **

-Ya ¿Y entonces cómo era?

-Ya, pones un poco de mantequilla para cubrir el fondo de la olla y luego el maíz- **Alice se agachó a sacar el maíz con su mano ilesa **–Y luego pones dos cucharadas de mantequilla dentro

-¿Eso es todo?

-Una cucharada de sal y media de azúcar

-¿Y el azúcar para qué?

-Para que el sabor sea suave ¡Toma nota, Natsuki-san! Jajaja

-Hai, hai- **Natsuki acató comenzando a seguir las instrucciones**

-Y ya está listo- **Alice cerró el microondas –**Ponlo a 5 minutos

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Porque el pop corn debe quedar suave, no duro y que se te meta entre las muelas

-Ah… Vale

**Natsuki se recostó al lado del microondas a esperar en lo que Alice regresó al sofá a ver el programa de TV que miraba antes. Natsuki miró a Alice, luego la puerta del cuarto de Shizuru. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.**

-Piensas en Shizuru Onee-san ¿Verdad?

-¿He?- **Natsuki la miró**

-Que piensas en Shizuru Onee-san

-¿Qué? Estoy cuidando el pop corn

-Jajaja sabes que no me refería a eso

-¿Y cuál es el afán de que ella y yo nos llevemos bien?

-No tienen que llevarse bien para saber que están completamente la una en la otra

-… ¿He?

-Jajaja nada, nada –**Alice volvió a su programa de TV**

-Por fin, ya estoy aquí- **Shizuru salió de su cuarto –**Ara, Al-chan ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace varios minutos, hablaba con Natsuki-san

-Ajá… -**Natsuki miró el suelo**

-¿Y la mandaste castigada a un rincón?

-JA JA JA!- **Rio Natsuki sarcásticamente –**Cuido el pop corn que hacemos para una maratón de pelis de terror

-¡Oh! Entonces sí la castigaste…

-Chistosa… -**Natsuki apagó el microondas unos segundos antes que terminara el conteo –**Alice-san está listo

-Vale, entonces ya podemos empezar a comer

-¿Solo ustedes dos?- **Sonrió Shizuru**

-Ven y únete si quieres

-Jajaja a Shizuru nee-san le aterran las pelis de terror

-¡Ooooh! ¿De verdad?- **Natsuki vio con un tono burlón a Shizuru**

-Pues sí, son malas para el sueño tranquilo- **Shizuru se cruzó de brazos**

-Shizuru la miedosa- **Sonrió Natsuki**

-Sí, como no- **Shizuru se sentó al extremó del sofá del lado de Alice **–Veamos que tienen para mí, sorpréndanme

**Shizuru se cruzó de brazos y piernas y comenzó a ver la película, Alice adoptó la misma posición y se prepararon a ver la maratón. La primera constaba del bloque de dos películas de Silent Hill, por lo que rápidamente el ambiente se puso tenso. El bowl de pop corn iba y venía a partir de las tres; en determinado punto Natsuki comenzó a sentir una presión que apretaba su brazo izquierdo, descubrió a Alice aferrándose a su brazo, y pronto del lado derecho miró a Shizuru apretando su pierna. Las expresiones de ambas eran idénticas. **

**Natsuki se acercó sigilosamente a Shizuru por el oído.**

-Bu…

-¡HAAA NATSUKI!- **Brincó Shizuru**

-Jajajaja hubieras visto tu cara

-¡Silencio, esa cosa va a atacar a la policía!

-¡Cual cosa!- **Shizuru aferró sus dos manos a la mano de Natsuki**

-Shizuru… Oi, me lastimas…

-Es tu culpa ponerme a ver estas películas ¡Wow qué es eso!

-Un monstruo de Silent Hill ¿No pusiste cuidado cuando la loca le explicó que esa ciudad estaba devorada por el demonio?

-¡Corre, corre, corre tonta, corre!- **Manoteó Alice a la TV**

-Oigan basta, esto ni da miedo, el juego es

-¡Le arrojó ácido encima!- **Alice se sobre salto poniendo las piernas en el sofá **

-No me gustan estas películas ¡Las odio!- **Shizuru ocultó la cara en la espalda de Natsuki**

-Oigan ya, cuando lo jugué hace años, Cybil…..

-¡Shss la mujer escapó!- **Alice le tapó la boca a Natsuki**

-Ahh… ver películas con ustedes es de lo más entretenido… **-Natsuki echó ambos brazos sobre el espaldar**

**Casi de inmediato Alice se recostó sobre el lado izquierdo y puso su cabeza cerca del pecho de Natsuki; la chica de cabello cobalto la miró de reojo sin poder evitar sonrojarse debido al contacto tan cercano. Probablemente Alice solo buscaba reconfortar la sensación de terror que la película proporcionaba en el ambiente, pero tampoco podía ignorar que esta joven era realmente bella.**

**Shizuru miró de reojo al no poder alcanzar el pop corn, solo para encontrarse con Alice recostada en el pecho de Natsuki, esta con el brazo pasado sobre su espalda y mirándola con ojos de borrego. Una sensación áspera y molesta se acomodó en la boca de su estómago causando un pico de ira inexplicable y salido de la nada.**

**El revoloteo en su estómago se hizo mayor y aún más estrepitoso; esta sensación le indicaba que pasara lo que pasara, NO QUERÍA QUE ALICE TOCARA A NATSUKI.**

**888**

**Chicos y chicas, damas y caballeros… Mis disculpas**

**He tenido una semana MUY agitada, muchos deberes por hacer**

**Muchas cosas han pasado, y estoy en esa etapa de mi vida en que rompo con mi novia y regreso, rompo y regreso, rompo y regreso y Ahhh… Como sea…**

**Aquí les traigo un capítulo cargado de situación fanservice; llegan los celos malditos celos, y por supuesto, el shiznat viene en montonera a acabar con el odio que se tienen…. Cierto? **

**Jajajajajaja no olviden dejarme un comentario **

**¡CEELEBRANDO QUE ESTE FIC HA ACUMULADO FOLLOW Y FAVORITE COMO NUNCA ANTES OTRO FIC MIO!**

**Estoy feliz, muy feliz, todo esto es posible gracias a mis queridos y estimados lectores :* **


End file.
